When you die, you should stay dead!
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: Percy and co. are sent to Hogwarts to help prepare the wizards in the up and coming war. But an evil is raising in the dark who has just made deal that could destroy them all. Percabeth Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione. First crossover!
1. Camp Half Blood

**HELLO! So this is my first X-over, I would like to appolgise for any spelling or garmmer mistakes feel free to point them out if they are really ovuious I just missed them. **

**This takes place's after TLO and during Half-Blood Prince. Fred and George are going to be in it, as well as some other people, some who shouldn't even be alive.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, those rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Rodian. **

* * *

><p>Life was normal, well as normal as life ever got for a demigod after defeating a couple of titans. Annabeth and Percy had finally gotten together and everything suddenly seemed like it would be okay. That was until Chiron called a meeting for all the head councillors.<p>

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Will, Clarisse, Pollux, Katie, Connor, Travis, Grover and Rachel all gathered into the big house and sat around the ping pong table. Connor was teasing Clarisse while Rachel stopped her form attempting to kill him, Grover sat chewing a ping pong ball while telling Annabeth about how is work with the satyr and telling them the message of Pan was going. While Percy, Nico and Travis sat laughing about some prank. Everyone was carefree and they fully deserved it. The moment Chiron walked in everyone began to quieten down.

Chiron started "A friend of mine form a school in England has asked for our help in preparation for their war, and the gods themselves have requested that we answer their call. The 12 of you here now will be going to Hogwarts School in England to teach a select few students hand to hand combat and defence. Another thing I should tell you is that these students are not like you nor are they like normal mortals. They are wizards."

Chiron finished and let what he had just said sinking in. They seemed to be having some trouble processing it, not that he could blame them. Greek gods were one thing, but a world of magic?

"As in descendants of Hecate?" Annabeth asked her brain working over time. "Yes and no. Yes they inherited their gift of magic from the Hecate the goddess of magic herself, but they no longer have the blood of the gods running through their veins. The magic learnt to go through families without Hecate having to bless them."

"So when do we leave and how are we getting there?" Thalia asked, the silver aura around her seemed to spark electricity and excitement. "Today in an hour or so. Lord Apollo had kindly agreed to take you; the gods will be sopping by from time to time to check in. You must remember you may be the demigods to bring together two worlds that have been apart for a long time. OH and before I forget you need to plan an entrance in which you each introduce your selves and your parent."

Noise broke out among the demigods, oracle and satyr as they left the big house discussing possible entrances then splitting up to go pack. "This is going to be fun." Percy said to Annabeth before walking towards cabin 3.

Little did Percy know of the evil watching and gathering strength in the darkness making a deal that would change the two worlds forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and update as quickly as possible but it may take me a while. I'm not really sure where this story will end up or what's going to happen, but hay ho! It'll be an adventure. Please give me feedback and tell me what you think, all is appreciated even critisum. <strong>


	2. Hogwarts

**I'm on a roll tonight, so I wouldn't be surprised if a third chapter went up. The next chapter will be longer, the first two are basically the prologues from both point of views. Anyway here you go enjoy, sorry again for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall following the crowds of people as they all head to dinner. "God I'm starving!" Ron mumbled as they sat down. "You're always hungry." Hermione commented brushing her hair out of her face. Before any food appeared on the four long tables however Dumbledore came forward and addressed the students gathered for dinner. Snape sat on the end looking like he highly disagreed with whatever Dumbledore was about to say, McGonagall on the other hand looked almost excited.<p>

"Now before I let you eat I have a quick announcement to make. We will be having 14 very special guests arriving very shortly and staying for the remainder of the year. They are unlike anyone you will have ever met before, they are not wizards but nor are they regular muggles. I am sure you have all heard of the ancient Greek gods, yes?" He asked looking at them over the top of his spectacles. Most of the muggle-borns nodding along with quite a few purebloods and half-bloods.

"Well they are real, and still around today." Everyone looked at him like he had finally lost it. "But sir, that's not possible. The Greek gods where men't to be around thousands of years ago, how could they still be around today?" Hermione said tentively yet loudly from the Gryffindor table.

"A good question Miss Granger, but the gods are immortal. They cannot die, thus meaning they live and rule over their given domains. Where else would we have gained our gift of magic from other then Hecate the goddess of magic herself? 14 demigods are making their way here as we speak, they shall teach a select few of you hand to hand combat and the ones not chosen shall also be given the option of taking a lesson once a week from one of the demigods. Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked looking around the hall as hands flew up.

"How are they getting here?" Shouted a third year from Ravenclaw. "Where are they staying?" A Slytherin shouted. "What can you _DO_?" A boy from Hufflepuff said standing up. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone fell silent. "They are arriving by the air I believe and shall be staying in Gryffindor tower as that is the only place with a two spare dorms. As for what they can do I believe we shall be finding out momentarily." He nodded his head outside where a group of 12 teenagers where getting out of a vehicle that looked like a minivan and a man who seemed to, well glowing.

They all sat in silence as the group made their way to the castle "May I introduce to you the demigods from Camp Half-Blood. The children of the Greek gods." A slow drumming sounded and the door began to open and still glowing a man entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer and maybe a surprise, not too sure yet. Feedback is welcome. <strong>


	3. Let's meet the Demigods!

**My eye's hurt from typing all of this now. Sorry if I spelt any of the names wrong I didn't have any of the books to check. Once again sorry of the spelling in some places and grammar. **

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Apollo shouted from the front seat turning to grin at us like a mad man while Will brought the minivan down to earth. All the way here, which was a 2 hour journey, all they had heard were terrible haikus from Apollo and the odd moment of singing. Rachel even sprouted a prophecy half way over the North Atlantic Ocean; it was Grover's fault for asking her if she knew what they would be missing at school.<p>

The minivan landed with a slight thud on the ground, they all climbed out stretching and in the boy's case compiling about the lack of food. The 12 demigods looked up at the grand castle in front of them, four towers rose from the each corner, down a slight slope laid a huge dark forest, wolf howls emitted from it, next to the forest lay a huge lake that looked almost black in the diming light of day. Percy's eyes lit up when he noticed the lake and Annabeth had to pull him back and keep him focused.

Apollo led the way up to the castle; he was still glowing faintly but very brightly, talking to Will about something. On the way over they had made the last arrangements for their entrances and everyone knew what they were going to do. As they entered the castle a grand staircase greeted them leading up to more staircase left and right, but in the middle was a grand door that looked to be made of solid oak. "Right we enter when we hear Dumbledore say Greek gods. Get ya selves ready." Apollo said looking at us all.

Percy's POV.

The castle was huge! Staircase's everywhere, picture hanging from the walls, _moving_ picture, and right in front of us a huge door. "Right we enter when we hear Dumbledore say Greek gods. Get ya selves ready." Apollo said. We all scrambled around getting in the right order.

"The children of the Greek gods!" A voice echoed from inside the hall to our ears, the low and slow drumming sounded and I realised it was coming from Apollo, who was beging to walk into the hall. We started walking.

Rachel and Grover where in the front directly behind Apollo. While Apollo carried on walked up the head table still emitting the music Rachel and Grover stopped.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, just a normal mortal but with the gift of sight and the holder of the spirit of Delphi." She said to the stunned students. Grover stepped forward next brining his reed pipes to his lips and played a quick tune, flowers and grass began growing from the tops of tables

"Grover Underwood, satyr chairman of the Council of Cloven elders and a hero of Olympus." The two of them took a step back stood off the side.

Katie and Pollux walked a short distance from them together weaving a variety of fruits and flowers over the stone walls and the four long tables set out in the hall. They stopped in the same place as Rachel and Grover,

"Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter goddess of agriculture, grain, and bread, I am a hero of Olympus." She waved her hand the flowers on the tables where slowly joined with grain. Pollux made grape vines grow form the enchanted ceiling much to everyone's amassment

"Pollux son of Dionysus god of wine, vegetation, pleasure and festivity. I am a hero of Olympus." The two of them then moved backwards and stood with Grover and Rachel.

Clarisse and Will walked behind them, Clarisse was had a slight red glow about her, a blessing from Ares, while Will was glowing like his dad only not as bright.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares god of war, I have the blessing of Ares and I am the Drakon slayer. I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece. I am a hero of Olympus." As if to prove what she had said she threw her electric spear at a candle floating innocently in the air sending it to the ground. Will walked forward still glowing,

"I am Will Solace son of Apollo god of the sun, prophecy and oracles, healing, plague and disease, music, song and poetry and archery. I have the bless of Apollo and I'm a hero of Olympus." he stopped to catch his breath after listing Apollo's roles, then took an arrow from his quiver and shot it into the air glowing and straight into another candle.

Connor and Travis got a loud gasp from the people of the hall as they came in bobbing up and down on a pair of Hermes' flying shoes. They landed at the front matching grins on their faces "Conner-"Conner started "And Travis Stoll" Travis finished. "Sons of Hermes." Conner said "God of the roads, travel, hospitality, thieves and the messenger of the gods." Travis finished "We are hero's of Olympus!" They said together bobbing up and down again as they joined the others.

Annabeth went next, just calmly walking behind or sometimes underneath the Stoll brothers, but she radiated power and wisdom and looked absolutely amazing. As she reached the front she simply stood there.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece, I survived holding up the sky and the madness of the Labyrinth. I am the head architect of Olympus and holder of the works of Daedalus; I am a hero of Olympus." She swiftly pulled out her knife and threw it straight at me at the other end of the hall where I had a shield up and waiting. She got several gasp and muttering for it.

Thalia, Nico and I began out walk down the hall, Thalia was still radiating electricity, Nico was calling the shadows to him and I was just walking down normally. When we reached the front Thalia stepped forward first.

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus god of the god of the gods and the sky. I am the lieutenant under the hunters of Artemis goddess of the moon and the hunt. I am a hero of Olympus." First she raised her bow and shot an arrow at yet another candle, poor things weren't having a good night, then brought out her spear and sent an ark of electricity over the heads of the students, lightning raining down on them.

Nico stepped forward next still cloaked in the shadows. "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades the King of the underworld and god of death and those who have died. I am the ghost king and hero of Olympus." He raised his hand and slowly all the shadows came towards him and from the shadows stepped four confused looking ghost. When they saw Nico however they all bowed and swiftly made to move, each going to a different table.

Last it was me. I stepped forward and began my speech that I'd been practising all the way here. "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea, rivers, earthquakes and horses. I returned Zeus master blot and helped retrieve the Golden Fleece, I also survived holding up the sky, and madness of the Labyrinth. I am the child of a ancient prophecy and stopped Krono's from destroying the home of the gods. I am a hero of Olympus." I brought my hand forward and felt the failure tugging sensation in my gut as I felt the power of the ocean flow through me.

A tidal wave of sea water came from the door forcing them shut and made its way the where I was standing splashing the students every so often, but they didn't get wet much to their surprise. As the water washed over me the other demigods had come forward so we all stood in a line.

"We are the children of the gods." We said at the same time, our voice's echoing around the large quite room. Apollo's music had stopped and every eye was on us. Someone behind us began clapping and soon as was everyone else.

"Welcome demigods to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." We turned around to see a man with long grey hair and a long grey bread to match. His eyes, a bright blue, shone brightly down at us sparkling, over half mooned spectacles.

"Please take a seat. I'm sure you must be hungry." He said gesturing to the table on the left from the door. We made our way over to the table and squeezed in, I saw Apollo sit on the end next to an old looking woman who was smiling happily.

"Dig in!" the man I presumed was Dumbledore said. I was about to ask what he men't, there was no food on the tables when suddenly there was. Large plate pilled with everything you could ever want, from the corner of my eye I saw a small fire had been set up clearly for us. I was going to like this place.

* * *

><p><strong>See told you not to be surprised if i got another chapter up tonight. Anyway enjoy, feel free to give feedbackreview. **


	4. Bad idea mate

**Would just like to say before that this _AFTER_ TLO, just remember that. Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed and faved and all that jazz. **

* * *

><p>The 12 new people came and sat down at the Gryffindor while the guy they had walked in with, the one who was glowing, had sat next to McGonagall who looked surprisingly happy. The guy with black hair sat next to me, the blonde haired girl he had walked in with sat next to him. Te rest of the squeezed in where there was space.<p>

I saw the two twins who had come in on the flying shoes talking to Fred and George. Neville seemed to be struggling to decide if he should be scared of please about the fact that the Oracle girl, Rachel I think her name was, was talking to him. Ginny seemed to be hitting it off with the scary buff looking girl, while the goat guy was talking to Will.

I guess I should introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." I said to the messy black haired boy, Percy. "Percy Jackson." He said smiling at me and holding out his hand, I shook it. "You're the dude who's got the kill the Voldy dude right?" He asked facing me. I sighed, "Yeah." I said simply.

"Tough one. Not easy benign told you have to kill some guy, but at least people told you as soon as they knew. I had to wait 5 years to find out." Percy said, "How many times do we have to say it was for your own safety!" The blonde next to him said, Annabeth. I looked at two of them having no idea what they were on about.

"There was this great big prophecy about the next child of the big three to turn 16 and that they would make a single chose that could destroy of save Olympus." Annabeth explained, I guess I looked confused. "I'm Annabeth by the way." She said after a second smiling at me. "Harry." I replied.

I turned to look at Hermione and Ron who both looked as confused, Hermione also looked really excited. I couldn't blame her; this was the kind of thing she'd love. Finding out there was a whole other world. "So your mother is really Athena the goddess of Wisdom?" She asked. Annabeth nodded "Yup." I saw Hermione mouth the word 'Wow'. This was defiantly going to be an eventful year.

"Will, could you tell your dad to lower the glow? I think he's blinding half the students." Thalia said, now I could see her she seemed to have a silver glow about her that sparked electricity. Will sighed then got up and walked to the head table.

"Hey, umm dad, could you turn down your light a bit? The people here aren't use to you being so bright." He said looking at the guy I guess was Apollo. Wait he was god? And was here, now? Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as me as she let out a small gasp. "That's Apollo god of the sun?" She whispered to Annabeth. "Yup, he's at his stringiest when the sun is up, and as the sun was heading over here anyway he gave us a lift." She said as if this was normal. Thinking about it, it probably was for them.

"What? Oh right sorry about that, not use to being around mortals for this long. Saying that, I should be going the sun won't wait forever." Apollo said standing from his chair. He walked around the table and stood in front of Dumbledore, I only caught the words 'Can't heal it fully' 'Give some time' then he took Dumbledore's hand blackened hand in his and said some strange words. "Demigods, I'll be leaving now but remember if you need help contact Chiron and if he cannot help you then one of your parents. A god will be stopping by from time to time just to check in on you."

He began walked down the hall towards the door but stopped just in front "Oh and remember all of you in this room could bring together two worlds that have been parted of centuries, and help destroy the evil growing in the darkness." He said the last bit with a hint of green sounding him, then he began to glow, even more brightly then before. "Look away." Dumbledore said. When I looked back he was gone in blast of light.

Percy's POV.

Apollo had just left and something told me the last bit of the speech was a prophecy and from the look on Annabeth's and Rachel's faces they thought the same. We ate the rest of our dinner, burning a sacrifice for the gods and gaining many strange looks from people, but we just shrugged it off.

"Tomorrow morning I would like to see the demigods along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Padma and Parvati Pattiel and Romilda Vane in here after breakfast. Now if the Gryffindors could please show our guests to the common room and their dorms. Off to bed now." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food and plates vanished and people began moving.

Me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the hall. "The Gryffindor common room is in one of the towers." Harry said to us. I looked around the entrance hall again, the whole castle was made of brick was the conclusion I came to. I heard Annabeth next to be talking to Hermione about the architecture. I rolled my eyes and walked next to Nico.

"Can you believe that thing called _us _mortals!" I heard a voice sneer behind me. I turned around to see a boy with bleach blonde hair sneering at two boys and a girl. I was about the step forwards when I saw that both Will and Clarisse had beaten me to it. They were about a meter away from him the two of them glowing, only now from anger.

"You did not just call my father and '_thing_'." Will said glaring at him. He had his hand on his bow and Clarisse had her spear ready to strike him through the chest. "I did, and what are you going to do about it, you foul little half breeds?" the blonde boy said standing up and holding a stick out, no not a stick a wand. I heard thunder bang in the sky. Me, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth stepped in then, else the boy would be killed in seconds. Thalia held Will back while Annabeth calmed Clarisse down.

"Hi, don't think we've met, I'm Percy, and this is Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Will and Clarisse. I would put that stick down if I were you; those two are much quicker and stronger." I said pointing to Will and Clarisse. "I wouldn't insult the gods if I were you either or us. They can hear and see everything and take offence easily, and they may not be the best parents but they still care about us and there is nothing to stop them from striking you down in a flash." Nico said his voice dark and I realised he was once again brining the shadows towards him.

The boy sneered at us again "I would watch your mouth if I were you Jackson, you're not the only one with powerful parents. I would keep a closer leash on your friends here as well, their lucky I didn't hurt them." This however was the wrong this to say as out of nowhere a fist connected with his face. Blonde boy bent down holding his nose in his hands, blood pouring from it.

I turned to see who had thrown the punch but was shocked with what I saw. In front of me standing with his fist at his side and panting and a girl with graceful dark hair hanging over her shoulder with a hand on his arm without a single scratch on them was Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. The others must have noticed them because I heard a collective gasp "Silena? Beckendorf?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! That is my little cliffhanger and one of the reason for the title. Maybe. Anyway I quite liked this chapter and I really like the end. Review feedback is always welcome. <strong>


	5. Architecture

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was ment to do it last friday but then I went down to London for the weekend, and let me tell you trying to type on an iPad is difficult. Then when I tired to do it yesterday it wouldn't let me. Anyway here you go, it's not that long sorry. All rights go to the writers. I once again apologies for spelling and/or grammar, but I'm getting better. **

* * *

><p>"What is going on out here?" Dumbledore said walking into the crowd of people that had gathered. Blonde boy was still on the floor holding his broken nose, but even his two dumb looking friends weren't paying him any attention, all eyes were on the two new comers. Harry was the first to speak and answered Dumbledore's question,<p>

"Well we were going up to the common room when Malfoy came out and insulted the gods and Apollo so Clarisse and Will went to... ahh talk to him. But then he said something else and was about to get a spear through the chest when Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico stopped them. But Malfoy pushed his luck then this guy here came out of know where and punched him." He said gesturing to Beckendorf, who had now calmed down.

The demigods had long since forgotten about the wizards around them and Malfoy on the floor with a broken nose. All their eyes were on Silena and Beckendorf, two people who had died nearly a year ago. "What- How-?" Annabeth started but couldn't finish the sentence. "We don't no. One minute we were in the Underworld and Hades was telling us about some school and a quest and evil raising and the next thing we know were outside this castle" Beckendorf said.

Silena just stood there her arm still on Beckendof's as if she'd forgotten how to move it. Her eye's still ever changing looked as if they were about to overflow with tears. "Percy? Annabeth? Clarisse?" She said her voice quite and slightly broken as if she had no used it in years. That soon changed however when she squealed in delight and leaped forward to hug them all.

"OH MY GODS! I can't believe this!" She said almost hugging Katie to the point of losing air. Someone cleared his throat behind them, in all the commotion the demigods had forgotten that they were at Hogwarts. "Umm Professor this is Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf." Thalia said. "Excellent you are all here then. 14 demigods as the gods said would be arriving." Dumbledore smiling as if he had known Silena and Beckendorf would magically arrive back from the Underworld.

Before anyone could ask what he men't he said "All will be explained in the morning. Now off to bed with you. Oh and can someone please escort Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Everyone began moving again, slowly and whispering.

Silena and the rest of the girls walked off chatting and catching up with Hermione and Ginny leading the way. Soon only Percy, Nico, Will, Pollux, Connor, Travis, Grover, Harry, Ron, Fred and George and Beckendorf were left. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Beckendorf broke it by saying "I didn't blame you for my death or for leaving me Percy. I just want you to know that."

Percy was shocked for second but then smiled. "This Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Guys this is Charles Beckendorf." Percy said introducing everyone. "Wait you said you didn't blame Percy for you death. Your dead?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Well I was, me and Silena. But I- I don't no one minuets we were in the Underworld the next we were outside." He said looking just as confused. "But hey, I'm not complaining." He said, his face breaking out into a grin. The boys began walking up to the common room, chatting as they walked. Whenever a ghost floated past they would stop and bow to Nico, resulting in more laughter from Percy, Connor and Travis.

Ron once again looked confused and asked "Why are they bowing to you and why's it so funny?" Nico sighed "My dad's Hades, god of the Underworld and the dead. I'm the ghost King." Nico said, his voice clearly saying he missed off the 'duh' at the end.

"Password?" A plump woman in a portrait asked eyeing the demigods up. "Light bulb." Fred said. The portrait swung open and they walked in Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked into the middle of the room while Percy, Nico, Will, Pollux, Connor, Travis, Grover and Beckendorf walked in slowly and looking around. "Wow." Pollux muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Welcome the Gryffindor common room." George said waving his arms around. The room was round and warm, a fire was glowing in a hearth warming the room while kids sat on the sofas or at the tables playing cards or on the floor talking. Paper airplanes zoomed around the room whizzing over people's heads. The girls where sat over in one corner in front of a fire laughing at something Thalia had said.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. The boys walked over them and sat down, some on chairs but most on the floor. "Isn't this place amazing? The architecture is amazing!" She said while the demigods rolled their eyes. "You haven't changed Annabeth." Beckendorf said smiling. She blushed but smiled at him.

"I can't believe you punched Malfoy!" Ron said the others nodded. Clearly this was some big thing, like they really wanted to do thought Percy. "Where did you come from anyway? What did you mean when you said you where in the 'underworld' talking to Hades?" Hermione asked looking at Silena and Beckendorf.

"Well technically we're dead." Silena said, to say she put in bluntly was an understate men't. "But, how-" Harry asked "We don't no. That Dumbledore dude said he'd explain tomorrow." Beckendorf said cutting him off mid-question. "So I guess we'll find out why the dead are no longer dead then." Nico said laughing slightly while Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as I was planning but the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you thought. <strong>


	6. Bring it Jackson!

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, it went on longer then I thought it would but hey ho. I couldn't remeber how old Nico was so if I got it wrong, please tell me and I'll sort it out. **

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You people are amazing! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth work up in the strange new room in Gryffindor tower, momentarily forgetting where she was. The room was round with 6 four poster beds in a semi circle; it seemed to be bigger on the inside. Unlike the cabins back at camp the room was strange and new but at the same time held the failure sense of the gods, almost as though this wasn't the first time demigods had stayed at Hogwarts.<p>

Annabeth got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, throwing a pillow at Rachel as she went. Rachel groaned and sat up mumbling something about the spilt paint wasn't her fault. "What time is it?" She asked after coming round.

"7 o'clock." Annabeth said waking the other girls up. She spent 10 minutes arguing with Thalia that she had to get up, it end with Thalia on the floor sparking and Annabeth stood panting next to her. For the next forty five minutes the girls got up and got ready, showering, makeup and hair in Silena and Katie's case and getting dressed. By 8 o'clock the girls were ready and heading down to the common room to meet the boys.

"Took you long enough." Connor complained standing up from the chair he'd been sat in. Silena walked over to Beckendorf and held his hand; the rest of the group couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "Come on we'll be late for breakfast." Grover said and as if on cue his stomach growled. The group laughed and made their way out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

By the time they reached the great hall most of the school was already there and eating. The 14 demigods walked over to the Gryffindor table splitting up to sit down. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico went and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were talking about the some potions book Harry had been using in potions.

"Oh good morning." Hermione said spotting the four of them and moving over a bit so Annabeth and Thalia could sit down, Harry and Ron did the same for Percy and Nico. After the demigods had given the gods their brunt food sacrifice they began to eat. "The food here is bloody awesome!" Percy said stuffing his face with sausages and toast.

When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up "Can the demigod, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Padma and Parvati Pattiel and Romilda Vane please stay here after everyone had left for their first lesson."

Everyone started to move and shuffle off towards their lesson, the demigods and wizards made their way up to the front of the hall where Dumbledore had walked down to the front of his podium. He waved his hand and 26 wooden chairs appeared.

Nico's POV

Dumbledore waved his hand and a bunch of chairs magically appeared he gestured with his hand that we should take a seat. "Now before we began on what will be happening for the next year, I should explain to you as to why Mr Beckendorf and Miss Beauregard are here and not in the underworld where they unfortunately belong." I saw wizards who hadn't been a part of the convocation last night spun their heads around to look at Silena and Beckendorf as if to see if they were actually ghosts.

"Hades god of dead had given them permission to leave the underworld of the next year and anytime they are need. Of course the great gods themselves would never say it directly but he too knows that an evil is reforming in the shadows that even the god cannot defeat." I felt everyone's eyes turn to me at the mention of my farther. "It is time to for wizards and demigods to join forces and fight an evil much greater than anything any of you have faced before. Demigods you are here to teach us to defend ourselves against Voldemort and soon I fear to defend ourselves against something greater, and we in return shall show and teach you things that the goddess Hectare made possible." Dumbledore smiled at us over his half mooned spectacles.

"Now if you can pair up, demigod with a wizard then make your way to the Quidditch field which I believe will be acceptable for the training. Mr Jackson, you are in charge." I saw Percy nod his head and look around shrugging at Travis. Everyone began to pair up, it was awkward at first no one really wanted to go up to someone and ask them to be their partner but when Percy asked Harry to be his partner we began to move.

After an awkward few minutes of people pairing up everyone had a partner but Rachel which was fine by her, after all the most experience she had was throwing a blue plastic hair brush at Krono's eye. Which was quite epic. Percy was with Harry, Annabeth with Hermione, Thalia with Parvati, Will with Dean, Silena with Luna, Beckendorf with Romilda, Clarisse with Ginny, Pollux with Neville, Katie with Cho, Connor with George, Travis with Fred and Grover with Padma and me with Ron. I saw Beckendorf through a quick look at Silena silently pleading with her to save him as Romilda dragged him along outside. I laughed and followed them out.

The Quidditch pitch wasn't like the amphithere back at camp but it was big and we could easily work here. Beckendorf had to untangle himself from his new partner to go help Will fetch the equipment, I laughed again this time Ron asked "Why do you keep laughing like you know some dark secret?" Opps, I didn't realise I'd been laughing like that again. "Just at Beckendorf and his new partner." I said pointing Romilda who was now looking around for her missing partner. Ron's face broke out in a grin realising what I men't. "God the blokes doomed." We both laughed.

"Right you lot gather round here!" Percy called clad in his bronze armour, from near a table that had been set up with swords, shields, spears, daggers, amour and every other weapon we had brought with us. "Now to start off I think we'll work on some basic skills. A few easy defence moves and attack ones. I'll give you demonstration. Travis!" Travis came forward already holding his sword in his hand and armour on. "Bring it Jackson." Travis said a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

Percy and Travis stood opposite each other, Travis had his shield put in the defence position while Percy had his sword ready to attack. We all formed a circle around them to watch, the wizards more excited than us to see the two fight. Percy took a small step forward testing Travis' reactions, Travis stepped back, Percy then lunged towards Travis, Riptide slammed down on to his shield making a noise that echoed around the pitch. This carried on for a few minutes until Travis was on the floor with Percy holding his sword at his throat. The wizards gasped when they saw that Travis had a good size cut running down his arm. Will handed him a piece of Ambrosia and before everyone's eyes the cut began to heal.

"Split up into your pairs and practice defence and attack. But first you wizard's best come up here and get a weapon that feels right to you and some armour that fits." Percy said pointing to the long table at the back. I grabbed Ron's arm and took him to the far end of the table to get him some armour while everyone else went straight for the weapons. Annabeth seemed to have the same ideas as me as her and Hermione came towards us. I passed Ron medium sized armour and turned to Annabeth. "Have you seen Beckendorf and his partner?" I asked laughing already. Annabeth looked over to where once again Beckendorf was tangled up with Romilda while Silena stood laughing at the side. "Well he's doomed." She said bluntly Hermione giggled next to her "More than doomed, once Romilda decides she likes someone she'll stop at nothing to get them to like her back." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Once Ron had got his armour and a decent sword that he said felt right we walked over to an empty space on the pitch. I brought out my sword, feeling the coolness of it on my skin made me relax and helped me focus, I held a dark bronze shield with my other arm. "Try and attack me." I said raising my shield. "I can't attack you! You're only 13!" He said, I sighed "Just do it, I'll be fine, you should be worried about yourself." I said a smirk spreading across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions on what should happen in later chapters or if there is more of someone you would like to see, then let me know. :)<strong>


	7. Some forest

**So this chapter is a bit different from the others, it's mainly because I felt like we should know what the gods where doing and also it was time to revel the big threat! dun dun duuuunnn! **  
><strong>Anyway enjoy, and once again thank you to all of you who have reviewed, faved and altered, you're all amazing and I can't thank you enough. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Olympus-<em>

The twelve present gods plus Hades sat in their thrones watching as the demigods began to teach the Wizards how to do simple defence and attack moves. "Ooo look at poor Charlie having to work with that insufferable girl." Aphrodite said; trust her to notice that particular paring. "Come one Clarisse!" Ares yelled as Clarisse taught Ginny some attack move. This carried on for a few minutes until Zeus cleared his throat. "I believe there was a reason for this meeting."

The other eleven gods stopped watching the demigods and focused their attention on Zeus. Zeus looked over a Hades who stood up. "It would seem I'm not the only one bringing back the dead." The gods looked shocked then outrage broke out. "How is that possible? You are the god of the underworld!" Hermes' voice was loudest.

"We do not know, but I do know that someone or something has brought back to ones who died fighting for Kronos' last year." They all grew quite. No one understood what had happened to Kronos' but they did know that something was lurking in the darkness and gaining strength, it was one of the reasons why they had wanted the demigods to go to Hogwarts and help them, in case their worst fear was coming true.

"You think that Voldemort is raising the dead and joining forces?" Athena asked looking thoughtful. Zeus' face darkened as Hades nodded his head "Yes." He replied glumly. All the gods looked over at the floating TV with the mark of Hephaestus, where the demigods where still practicing with the wizards. Nico had just slammed the flat side of his blade into Ron's shield and sent him to the ground. He held out his laughing and helped him up. Everyone on the TV was having fun and just enjoying themselves, and as the gods themselves watched their children they felt sorry for what they would have to face.

_-Some Forest-_

A dark shadow was looming in the darkness of the empty forest, his breathing was shallow and slow almost as if he was just getting use to if again. On the other side of the clearing a man in a black robe and fetchers like a snake stood looking directly in the other mans direction, if you could still call him a man. Both men's aura's screamed death, hooded in black the first man walked into the clearing, with every step he took the ground beneath him turned to ice and frost.

"You are the one they fear?" He snarled looking the second man up and down. "You're nothing but a mortal with a bad nose job." This got a response from the second man who briskly stepped into the clearing his bare feet leaving prints. "I am their worst nightmare. I have killed hundreds of families who have stood in my way and ones who have displeased me. I have an armoury of men loyal to me who will come when I call. I have escaped death and your son for the last 16 years. Do not underestimate me." Voldemort hissed his eyes burning red in the dim light.

"Why have you called me here Tom?" The second man asked his eyes glowing. "You have been defeated twice and I the same. But together we could take them on and destroy them. Alone we are destined to lose but together we would win and conquer not only are own worlds but both. We could rule over the inferior of both worlds and take down the gods." Voldemort said a cruel smile spreading across his face.

The man seemed to think about it before the same cruel and pure evil smile spread across his face as well. "You make a good argument Tom or should I call you Voldemort. The name seems to have stuck since we last met all those years ago." A small shudder went through Voldemort as he thought of his first meeting with this man, he had only been 12 and still it was the only night that haunted him.

"Do we have an agreement then?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. "We have an agreement. I shall help you destroy the wizarding world and you shall help me destroy Olympus." The man raised his hand and pushed back his hood. Once eye catching blond hair had now turned grey, the red scare on his face looked like it had once again been reopened stood out from his pale skin, his lips curled up in to a cruel smile that didn't belong on the boys face and his once pale blue eyes once again glowed like liquid gold. "We shall destroy both worlds, together." Kronos said.

_-Hogwarts-_

Rachel stood off to the side watching as the demigods and wizards did their thing. "Come one Grover!" She shouted trying to encourage the satyr. She let out a laugh as she watched Ginny push Clarisse to ground with her shield. _'Sit down' _A voice whispered in her head, she recognised the voice of Apollo and did as he said. A second later she saw green smoke starting to forum around her.

"PERCY!" She shouted just before the spirit of Delphi took over her body, the demigods all stopped what they were doing and looked over at Rachel seeing the green smoke around her. They dropped their things and ran over to her, just in time for the oracle to start speaking in its raspy voice;

_'Two shall collide where it all began,_

_the end will come when darkness commands,_

_for both of the unknown worlds or for none,_

_responses three for the calls they have spun._

_born of the sea or as the seventh dies_

_the balance to fall or to rise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a cliff hanger at the end there for you. Can you work out what the prophecy is? Well it's not that hard, I couldn't really of what to put, and I couldn't make it rhyme. Sorry. Anyway review tell me what you think and what you thinkwant to happen next. **


	8. You're a fairy tale!

**I got home at 4 o'clock today after school and I have only just finished this chapter, it's now 11:51pm. Anyway it's not he best, but it's the best I could do. I changed the prophecy by the way. **

* * *

><p><em>'Two shall collide where it all began,<em>

_the end will come when darkness commands,_

_for both of the unknown worlds or for none,_

_responses three for the calls they have spun._

_born of the sea or as the seventh dies_

_the balance to fall or to rise.'_

The green around Rachel's feet began to fade and disappear. The demigods stood around stunned, but that didn't last long as Rachel fell forwards but was caught by Connor and Travis who lowered her onto one of the stand steps. "What was that!" Ron said saying what the rest were thinking.

"That was a prophecy." Percy said his face pale. "Wh-what did I say?" Rachel croaked from the step after she's been given some water and fully come round.

**Ron's POV**

"_Two shall collide where it all began,_ _the end will come when darkness commands, for both of the unknown worlds or for none, responses three for the calls they have spun. Born of the sea or as the seventh dies, the balance to fall or to rise._" Thalia answered her, all the demigods were looking at either Percy, Annabeth or Thalia. I was getting annoyed and I wanted to know what was going on. "What does that mean?"

I guess I sounded mean because Hermione hit me on the shoulder and scowled at me "Ronald!" She said. I shrugged and looked at the demigods who were now all looking at Annabeth. She sighed and looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Why are they all looking at her?" I asked Hermione who in turn sighed as well "She's a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." She whispered back to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tell me the first line again." She said "Two shall collide where it all began." Travis supplied from his spot next to Rachel. "Well that's clearly demigods and wizards. But I don't no what 'where it all began' means. It could be earthier here, Greece, Camp Half-blood. Anywhere." She said. "The end will come when darkness commands." Thalia answered this one "A fight's gonna take place when the sun goes down." The demigods nodded and I got the impetration that this wasn't the first time they had had to unravel a prophecy. "For both of the unknown worlds or for none."

"Well either both of our worlds will be destroyed or neither of them will." Fred said "Three responses three for the calls they have spun." No one seemed to understand that one until Annabeth gasped and said "You Dumbledore called us here to help you, that's once my guess is you'll call us two more times." This made sense but I couldn't help be dislike it. Why would we need to call them again? "Born of the sea or as the seventh dies." We all looked over at Harry while the demigods seemed to be doing the same with Percy.

"Oh great. I'm part of another big prophecy. Just what I needed." Percy said sarcastically the group laughed "What do you mean? Another big prophecy?" I asked. "I'll explain later." Percy said. "What was the last line?" Percy asked. "The balance to fall or to rise." Harry said. "I don't like the sound of that." I said thinking about what would happen if- No I wasn't going to think about what would happen.

"So basically there's gonna be a big fight somewhere where we both meet at night and you lot are gonna turn up again because we're gonna call you and Harry and Percy are gonna have to work together to save the world else it'll be destroyed. Did I miss anything?" I said checking the things of my fingers. "Nah I think you got everything." Fred said "No you missed the bit about how we'll probably all get ourselves killed." Travis said. I laughed and pretty soon we were all laughing.

"If there's gonna be a huge fight soon we really need to teach you guys some things, and more than just defence." Silena said who was now stood next to Beckendorf and getting evil looks from Romilda, I chuckled to myself and when Nico gave me a wired look I pointed my hear in their direction. Soon he was laughing along with me.

_-Later After Training is Over-_

**Harry's POV **

We'd just finished practicing defence, Percy was really good. But so were the rest of them, I had to keep reminding myself that this is what they do every day when they're at camp. I sat down next to Hermione, we're all down by the lake, Annabeth and Percy were sat talking about something and Annabeth would hit from time to time. Silena and Beckendorf where sat a little away from the group and I could see Romilda looking at them like she was plotting a way to split them up. Fred, George, Connor and Travis were sat in a group clearly plotting something; Ginny and Luna were talking to Thalia, Clarisse and Katie, while Dean and Cho talking to Pollux and Neville and Will were talking to Grover and Rachel. Nico was sat with Ron, Hermione and me.

"So what did Percy mean earlier about him being a part of another prophecy?" I asked Nico. It was bugging me, I mean the guy was only 16, and there couldn't have been another big prophecy about him. But then again I was already in the middle of my own prophecy. Kill Voldemort and be killed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Hey kelp head I think you should tell this lot about you and your great adventures." Nico shouted over to Percy who just looked up and sighed, I guess he knew he would have to sooner or later.

For the next forty-five minutes Percy told us about the past five years of his life, when he first found out he was a demigod, when he met Annabeth, his first quest for Zeus master lightning bolt, about how this guy Luke was really the guy who had stolen it. Then there was about his second quest and this sea of monsters where they went to save Grover and Tyson Percy's half-brother who was Cyclops had helped and how after they had gotten THE Golden Fleece Thalia turned from being a tree to a human again.

"Wait. You were a TREE!" Fred, George, Ron, Dean and I shouted at the same time. Nico laughed while Thalia just looked bored like she's been through this a thousand time. "Yes I was tree, my dad turned me into a tree after I nearly died fighting off a load of monsters."

After we had dealt with Thalia the ex-tree and learnt about how Annabeth and Percy had held up the sky and Thalia had joined the hunters of Airtimes, and then about the Labyrinth and Daedalus' workshop and how he had saved them all. And then he told us about last year. The great prophecy and how he had to make a chose that could destroy or save Olympus but when it came down to it, it was Luke who saved them all and defeated Kronos. If there was going to be anyone I wanted on my side in a fight it would defiantly be this lot.

The way all of them worked together and how they all trusted each other. Even if the some people in the cabins didn't or weren't men't to get along they did. And it was obvious that they all trusted Percy and would follow his orders. It was the complete opposite of us, only Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would work together if the time came, and Slytherin would most likely be the ones attacking us.

I was just about to ask Percy something when a voice came from behind me "You think you're all great because you can use a sword. We could kill you in a second flat with a single spell." I inwardly groaned "Don't you ever learn Malfoy?" I said standing up and looking at him. "Shut up Potter! I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to these freaks. I told my father about you, and he said it was not possible for demigod or gods for that matter to exist." Malfoy said as if this would make them disappear. I heard thunder boom from above even thought there weren't any clouds in the sky.

"It's never a good idea to insult the gods." Annabeth said, her grey eye piercing and I was glad I wasn't on the other end of the glare. "They still shouldn't exist!" Malfoy shouted. This time Nico stepped forward. "Like you can talk your men't to be a fairy tale!" I couldn't help it, I laughed. The demigods laughed, Hermione laughed and Dean laughed.

"Get lost Malfoy." Ron said standing next to me. From the corner of my eye I saw Beckendorf stand up and Malfoy instantly paled, he clearly hadn't forgotten the punch he had received from him. "This isn't over!" He spat before turning around and stomping back up to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle following. He had only walked a few steps when out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck just in front of him and a dark rain cloud formed above his head and began raining. "What the hell was that, oh god was that a cat?"

The demigods burst out laughing "What-did-"I started but I couldn't finish I began laughing. "The lightning and rain was my dad." Thalia said between laughs "And the lovely rhyme was supplied by my father." Will said chuckling. "It'll last for at least a day two at least a day, two at the most!" Will shouted as Malfoy began to walk away. I could swear I could smell the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think, and tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors that if I don't change will annoy you. <strong>

**I would just like to thank 0m3ga's Z3r0 first for always reviewing and second for supplying a that makes more sense prophecy. **


	9. Oh Gods!

**Don't even get me started on this chapter, I don't have a clue what is going on nor what is going to happen. But hey ho! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>There was a thunder storm raging outside that night, thunder cracking every minute and lightning lighting up the sky every other minute. The Gryffindor common room was full of students waiting to go down to dinner. The demigods sat around one of the table in the Gryffindor common room, they were sat discussing what they should teach the wizards in order to defend themselves and what the best way to demonstrate it would be.<p>

"Let's get back to strategy later and talk about how Percy feels about being a part of another big prophecy." Travis said holding his pen out like a microphone for Percy to talk into, Grover snickered.

"It's great! Who doesn't want to have to fate of the world in their hands, again?" Percy said sarcastically, making the group laugh. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at the group when they started laughing; they had just been talking about the prophecy and what the demigods would teach them as well.

"Why's it all ways you? Why couldn't it be me? I could take on snake face to Harry." Thalia said a grin on her face.

"Be my guest, I didn't ask for this, and anyway you're the one who became a hunter and left me to deal with Kronos." Percy said laughing. By this time everyone in the common room was looking at them as they laughed, but they just ignored them.

Just then there was really loud bang of thunder and bright flash of lightning in the common room, everyone averted their eyes and began ducking for cover, a strong smell of salt water filled the room while all the shadows began to gather, all of this happened in the centre of the room. When the light had vanished and the smell of salt water was only faint, the older lot of wizards had dawn their wands and were now stood pointing them at the three men.

"Dad!" Percy, Thalia and Nico said at the same time pushing their way through the crowd that had formed.

"Demigods." Zeus grunted nodding at them and giving a small smile to Thalia.

"Who are you?" Harry said coming forward, his wand still pointed at the three gods in front of him. Percy gave him an I-wouldn't-do-that-if-were-you look, but Harry just ignored him and focused on the gods.

"I am Zeus, god of the sky and these are my brothers Poseidon god of the Seas and Hades god of the underworld and I would suggest that you all lower your wands." Zeus said his eyes crackling with lightning. Slowly all the wizards lowed their wands.

"What- um May I ask why you are here?" Percy asked drawing the attention away from Harry and on to himself.

"We have come for three reasons, one to speak to Dumbledore, another to have a few words with a Draco Malfoy's father and third to check in on you." Poseidon said a warm smile stretching across his face.

"Wait so you three are gods? Like the three brothers who were or sorry are the big three gods?" Hermione asked still trying to get her head around the idea. Zeus sighed as if he had had this convocation a hundred times.

"Yes, that is us." He said. The tone of his voice made people realise he wasn't going to answer any more questions, so slowly the wizards moved away and the demigods were left with the gods.

"Now I suggest you tell us about the prophecy and how well you think these people can cope with it." Hades said who was now stood next Nico. The demigods nodded and headed back over to the table. Outside the storm had quietened down but thunder could still be heard.

_-Great Hall at Dinner-_

"Well this is awkward." Nico said as they made their way down the hall, just behind the demigods the Gods themselves walked together, luckily they were still human size else that could have caused some serious looks of horror.

"Lord Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. What do we owe you for this pleasure?" Dumbledore said standing up from the head table and smiling warmly at the gods.

"Dumbledore, we have much to speak about." Zeus said, a serious look on his face as his eyes started intently into Dumbledore's.

"Certainly. If you would like to come this way." He walked down over to where the gods where stood and led them back out of the door at the back, clapping his hands once and food appeared.

**Nico's POV**

I sat down next to Percy and across from Harry and began loading my plate with food.

"So that was your dads?" Harry asked looking at me and Percy.

"Sure was. He's not as bad as he seems." I quickly added. People usually heard who my dad was and immediately presumed he was a bad guy, when he wasn't.

"I never said a thing." Harry said smirking at me. I just shook my head and carried on eating.

"Could you pass me the salt please." A voice said from next to me. I picked up the salt and turned to give it to the source of the voice. My hand stopped halfway when I saw the girl. She was about my age, 14; she had dark brown hair that looked almost black that came just below her shoulders and light blue eyes with a hint of green. I guess I must have been staring because Percy elbowed me in the side.

"Um sorry." I said handing her the salt. "I'm Nico."

"Kayla Fields." She replied smiling at me. Gods her smile was breathe taking. What am I talking about? I don't even know this girl!

"Are you going to introduces us to your new friend Nico?" Percy said appearing over my shoulder.

"I uh-umm. This is Kayla, Kayla this is Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover." I said pointing at four of them that where closets. She laughed slightly,

"I know who you all are, I was here when you arrived you know, and you're staying the same tower as me." She said.

"Good point." I muttered.

By the time we had all finished and the plates had been cleared away Dumbledore was back, I guess the gods went back to where ever they went.

"Now I have a quick announcement to ma-"Dumbledore was made to stop at the beginning of his announcement when people from the Ravenclaw table gasped looking directly over at us. Soon the whole hall was staring at Kayla. She was shimmering with a faint silver white glow and just above her head shimmering just like herself was paired torches crossed with keys.

"What-What's going one!" She asked panicked at why everyone was looking at her.

"You've been claimed." Was all Dumbledore said looking at her shocked, from the fact that she had been claimed or by who had claimed her I didn't know.

"Kayla Fields, daughter of Hecate the great goddess of necromancy, crossroads and magic." Annabeth said louder enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said no idea what is going on. Inform me of what you think, I'm open to any suggestions about what should happen. <strong>


	10. This isn't the Elysium bar!

**So I don't no when I'll next be updating so here's an extra long chapter! I'm changing one thing and that's the Defense teacher, because it works better this way. Oh and here's some shocking news, I know what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters. Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"What?" Kayla said again, the sign above her head had faded but glow around her was still present, if a bit dimmer. Everyone in the hall was now looking at her, just as confused as everyone else.<p>

"No one had been claimed by Hecate in very long time, not while they attend Hogwarts at any rate." Dumbledore said, having recovered from his shock at seeing the symbol of Hecate, a symbol he had only ever seen once before in his life, and even then it was only a glimpse. "Demigods, I believe you would be the best people to explain to Miss Fields about demigods that have not yet been said. And Miss Fields from now on you will part of the training classes with the demigods." He said smiling down at her, but behind the smile he was worried.

When the feast was over and the plates had been cleared and last minute announcements had been made and everyone began to move and go to their dorms, Dumbledore made his way to his office immediately. He needed to speak to the gods and Chiron and inform them of what had happened if they did not already know. Dumbledore remember the last time wizards and demigods/gods had worked together, yes it had succeed in defeating the threat, but it also caused bigger problems, such as power.

_-Gryffindor common room-_

Kayla was pacing up and down in front of the fire at the far end of the room, everyone, demigods and wizards alike watched as she tried to comprehend the fact that she wasn't a witch, but a demigod.

"I don't understand." She said again, not really too anyone, just out loud. "How could my dad do that to my mum?" Percy walked over to her and got her to sit down.

"Listen Kayla, I know this is a bit confusing and a huge shock, trust me we've all been through it. But you don't need to think of it like your dad cheating on your mom. Mortals can't help falling in love with them, even if they love someone else more." Percy said sitting down next to her.

"I don't care. It's still wrong. My mum must have known." She said looking down at the floor.

"Then she must love you just as much as your dad." Annabeth said from across the room, Percy looked over at her and knew she was thinking about how her dad hadn't wanted her around when she was first born and even else when he married. He gave her a smile.

"You should talk to them. Only they can explain everything to you. We can teach you how to defend yourself and use your powers without a wand, but only they can tell you about your past and only you can decide which side you're on." Beckendorf said, him and Silena had been glowing slightly since the gods had arrived earlier and were now begin to go back to normal.

"What do you mean, chose which side I'm on?" She asked looking up and at the demigods. They all looked at each other, silently deciding who would tell her that Hecate had been on Kronos side during the war, it seemed that Katie drew the short straw and walked over to them, pushing Percy out of his seat and sitting next to her.

"Well you see, last year during our war against the Titans, Hecate was on their side. Only a few of her children that she claimed and that were still at camp didn't go over to Kronos side, but most of them did. Everything's fine now though, but. Well the gods think that Kronos is back and well, only you can chose whose side you want to join." Katie said.

"I'm on your side." Kayla said without thinking, but she knew it was true. The demigods smiled, and only then did they realizes that the other members of Gryffindor were still in the room and had been listening to the whole thing.

"We'll have to teach you everything we know, you'll need it. Now you've been claimed when you leave here Monsters will be able to sense you and track you down." Clarisse said, thinking about what the best things to teach her would be, and if Chiron could somehow send over some more weapons and armour.

"Wait monsters?" Harry asked coming into the convocation, him, Ron and Hermione had been listening just like everyone else, but he's been wondering what the demigods had to fight for a while.

"Yeah monsters. Like the ones from the old myths, yes they were kill thousands of years ago, but they re-forum after a period of time and come back. We'll show some of them next time." Travis said.

After a bit more explain to Kayla she went up to her dorm saying that she need to think and get some answers, the demigods nodded, knowing how it felt. A short while later everyone else began going to their dorms ready for some sleep. A few students stayed too finish off homework, but all the demigods filed up the two separate staircases, full ready for some sleep. Tomorrow they would be taking classes with the wizards and learning about magic, and once again teaching them some more defence skills.

The minuet Percy's head his pillow, he was a sleep. But for the first time in months dreams of Kronos found him. Percy stood outside a long grand house, from what he could see with the little light around, in front of him was what looked like a wooden door, and from behind it he could hear voices speaking.

"We must destroy the boy. If we do not take of the boy he will get in the way and will not be easy to kill in full battle armour. If they work together we will have even less hope of winning." Kronos voice reached Percy's ears; he could almost see the gold eyes looking at the person he was addressing. But that couldn't be possible; he wasn't men't to be gone. Destroyed into a pile of ash.

"You worry about a boy, who had already destroyed you once; you fear he will do it again?" A second voice hissed, Percy felt a chill go down his spine, he got closer to the house and looking in through a lower window, Kronos was stood at one end of a long wooden table, while a man as pale was paper with snake like features sat in a chair at the other, along each side of the table people sat dressed in black robes. That had to be Voldemort and his followers, what were they called? Oh yeah Death Eaters. Percy thought to himself.

"I fear who and what should be feared, a son of anyone of the 'big three' as they say is dangerous, you would do well to fear him and anyone else who works with him and against us. Including Harry Potter. For I am not the one who was destroyed by a mere infant." Kronos growled.  
>The look still didn't look right on Luke's face and Percy had to keep reminding himself that Luke was gone, and this time he wasn't going to save them by keeping a promise. He was dead, and unlike Silena and Beckendorf, he had stayed dead.<p>

"You dear insult me?" Voldemort hissed, standing from his chair and drawing his wand. Kronos merely laughed as if it was the funniest thing he could imagine.

"You know you cannot kill me. I am a Titan, immortal not even the gods themselves can kill me. Now put you wand away, we have much to discus. But first I must get rid of spy." Kronos looked over at the window were Percy had was watching from, Percy felt another chill run through his body as he was dragged away from the dream.

_-Next day-_

The next morning Percy woke up in cold sweat with Grover standing over him with a worried look on his face.

"You alright Perce? You kept mumbling about not being a spy and that you didn't want to be destroyed." Grover said moving a step back as Percy sat up in his bed.

"We need to call a war council meeting now. Kronos is back." Percy said swinging his legs off the edge to the bed and standing up. He grabbed his camp tee-shirt and an old pair of jeans that had cuts in places from either swords or from just falling.

Grover stood shocked for a moment before hurrying around the dorm waking everyone else up and telling them to get ready, Percy had news and it wasn't good. Once everyone was up and getting ready he rushed downstairs to find Annabeth sat at one of the tables talking with Hermione, no one else seemed to be down yet. It was 6:30 in the morning, Grover reminded himself.

"Annabeth you need to get the girls up and down here quickly, Percy's got news. Kronos is back." He said rushing over to the two of them and speaking before she could open her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and quickly stood up and ran up the stone stairs to the girls' room.

"Hermione, you best go get Harry and Ron as well. This has something to do with Harry." Percy said coming down the stairs seconds after Annabeth had disappeared. She nodded and went up the stairs; seconds later Percy and Grover heard her banging on a door and someone telling her to 'shut up!'

10 minutes later all the demigods and Harry, Ron and Hermione were down stairs dressed and all looking intently at Percy.

"Kronos is back and is working with Voldemort." He said, he told them all about his dream and the plan attack both him and Harry.

"Wait who in the name of Hades is Voldemort?" Nico asked looking at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"I guess you could say he's our version of Kronos. Only I guess he's not as bad, but he's killed hundreds of innocent people, adults and children, who don't have magic or come from a magical family. All because he thinks they are 'inferior'." Hermione said with disgust.

"So basically we're kinda screwed that their working together?" Fred said.

"Unless we work together. That's the only way we can win." Thalia said "'One born of the sea the other as the seventh month dies, will be the savouries or watch it as it falls.' It means you two are going to have to work together." She finished leaving them all in silence for a few minutes. Students began coming down the stairs and into the common room which bought the group out of their trance.

"If a fight doses happen, Kronos will bring monsters with him as well as Voldemort and his death eaters and you're going to need our help to fight them and we'll need yours to fight the wizards." Percy said quietly. Soon the common room was full of people waiting for friends to go down to breakfast. Percy and Annabeth walked out of the portrait hole first, soon followed by the rest of the demigods.

"Do you think we can win, even with their help?" Annabeth whispered to Percy as they walked.

"I don't no." He admitted. "But we did it once, I'm sure we can do it again." He said trying to reassure himself and Annabeth.

_-Defence against the Dark Arts lesson-_

The 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins along with the demigods lined up outside the DADA class room. All the students were talking about who their teacher might be, as the seat was empty during the feast and all DADA lessons had been cancelled and rearranged to start today.

"So what's this lesson all about?" Katie asked.

"We learn to defend ourselves against dark magic, it our version of your training." Hermione said. Just as the door to the class room opened.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I can't be." Harry exclaimed rushing into the class room. It was a lot different than it had been last year, for one thing there wasn't anything pink or fluffy in sight. All the desks had been pushed to forum a semi-circle facing the front. At the front of the class room a man stood in a tattered old suit that looked like it had been through the wash to many times, he had scars all over his face, and he looked extremely tired but he still gave the class a warm smile as they came in through the door.

"Lupin!" Harry shouted running up to the front of the class. "What are you doing here?" He asked smiling up at one of his father's best friends.

"Dumbledore thought it best that I come back and teach again this year as I understand more about these young demigods and that best way to help them then most people. And I am also the only one willing to take the job." Remus said still smiling happily.

By now everyone had come into the class room and stood at the back looking around.

"Come take a seat." Remus said motioning to the desks set up. The Slytherins sat on the back row on the semi-circle while the Gryffindors and demigods filled up the front.

"For those of you who do not know I am Professor Remus Lupin and I shall be teaching you Defence against the dark arts for this year, and during the times when I am unwell Professor Snape will be teaching you." The Slytherins looked happy about that fact that their head of house would be teaching them while the Gryffindors looked offended.

"Now for today's lesson I thought it would be good to get to know our guests and see what they can do and how they defend themselves." Remus said looking at the demigods. "Who would like to demonstrate?" He asked. The demigods all looked at Percy while Percy was busy fiddling with Riptide in pen forum.

"Mr Jackson." Remus said looking at Percy. Percy's head shot up and looked around wondering what he's done.

"Yes?" He said looking at Lupin.  
>"Would you care to show us how you would defend yourself during an attack?" Remus said again. Percy stood up and walked to the front of the class while Remus walked off to the side out of the way.<p>

Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it, feeling the familiar blade in his hand, there was a slight gasp from those who had never seen Riptide before, but Percy wasn't paying them much attention he was concentrating on the sea. The way the waves crashed against rocks and how the tide moved in and out constantly, never resting. A faint smell of sea water filled the room and soon Percy was engulfed in a bubble of water. The students gasped and shuffled backwards a bit when the water started spitting at them.

"Seaweed brain cut it out now! I'm not helping you back up all those stairs to your bed this time!" Annabeth shouted, clearly loud enough because the water around Percy disappeared, leaving him bone dry and the majority of the class wet.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly sitting back down.

"Excellent! Who next. Mr Solace if you will." Remus said motioning with his hand for him to get up and take centre stage.

Will stood and walked over to where Percy had been floating in a bubble of water moments before. He stood perfectly and focused on one point of the wall in front of his before taking an arrow out of his quiver that had just appeared on his back. He amid and fired, realising a loud high pitched noise as the arrow shot through the air hitting the gap between two bricks. The noise died down and Will still stood perfectly still only now he was glowing and slowly getting brighter causing everyone to look away.

"Will we would like to keep our eyes dude!" Travis said, getting some laughs. Will's glow began to fade and he went back to normal and was smiling.

"Thank you Mr Solace. Miss Beaur-"Remus cut his own sentence short and was looking at the back of the class room not blinking. Everyone turned their heads to see what he was looking at. Once again Harry, Ron, Hermione and this time Neville let out a gasp.

"Well this isn't the Elysium bar."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Bit of a cliffhanger there for you all! The chapters are going to be getting longer because I'm aiming to fit this part into 20 chapters, but the story will continue as I no know what is going to he happing. So please let me know what you think, what can be improved, needs editing, any hugh spelling mistakes. The usual. Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing you're all amazing! <strong>


	11. Golds eyes and Snake face

**Hey here's the next part, don't really have much to say today...**

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't the Elysium bar."<p>

Every head was now looking at the back of the class room where a man was now stood. He looked exactly like he did when he was 21; his black hair came just above his shoulders. He had on dark blue jeans with red tee-shirt and a black biker jacket on top. He was smiling, but if you looked closely at his stormy grey eye's you would see the things he'd seen and the pain he's felt.

"Sirius?"Remus asked looking at the man he had seen die the year before.

"Mooney!"Sirius said coming forward, getting some strange looks from the Slytherins while the few Gryffindors who knew about Sirius were looking shocked as his walked to the front of the room. The demigods just sat there not entirely sure what was going on or who this person was.

"You're men't to be dead." Nico said standing up, the aura around Sirius was strong and felt like the underworld.

"So I am, I was just on my way to the bar to meet up with some other dead dudes when suddenly a voice came out of know where and said 'time for a trip Black.' And then the next thing I know I'm standing at the back of this class room in Hogwarts." Sirius said looking around. "Who are you anyway?" He asked as a second thought looking at the demigods. "Never seen you lot before."

"Sirius these are demigods, all this can be explained later right now we need to get you up the Dumbledore's office." Remus said "Class is over. You guys best come with us." He said looking at the demigods as the rest of the class began to leave.

Only Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the demigods were left in the room.

"You know when most people die, they stay dead." Remus said smiling slightly at his old friend.

"Dumbledore's office?" Connor asked. The others nodded and began walking out of the class room, up a flight of stairs down a corridor and stopping in front of the large eagle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Skittles." Remus said the golden eagle moved and reviled the stair case; the group filed in and walked slowly up the stairs, the demigods hanging at the back having never been up here before.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said from inside the room after someone had knocked. The group entered the room and found Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Ahh Mister Black, now this is a surprise." Dumbledore said looking up at them and motioning with his hand for them to all sit down on the 19 chairs that had just appeared. Nico stayed stood up, he appeared to be deep in thought. Before anyone could ask what he was thinking about the shadows in the room were gathering together and slowly forming that shape of a man. Hades stepped out of the shadows, dressed all in black and a sword hanging at his side.

"Father." Nico said bowing slightly the others did the same. Hades waved his hand at them and turned to Sirius.

"Good you got here in one piece I see. Good. Jackson you had a dream yes? Kronos is indeed back and is working with Voldemort. This is why Mr Black I have given you this chance to come back, to help. Perhaps not now but soon, you will be needed." Hades said as though he was reading everyone's minds. Which he probably was.

"Nico, I need to speak to you." Nico followed Hades out of the office into the corridor leaving everyone else to talk about what he had just said.

"So what do you need to speak to my about dad?" Nico asked getting more confused by the minuet.

"Voldemort." He said simply, if he'd said it in front of the wizards they would have gasped but, although he knew that his snake face dude was evil and wanted to kill them all, he just couldn't find it in himself to be afraid of his name.

"Why are they all so afraid of his anyway?" Nico asked before he could stop himself. Hades looked at his son and sighed, it was hard being the God of the Underworld, so many people died every day. Some died before their time and some just didn't die at all.

"He was men't to die 16 years ago Nico, but he didn't because he didn't the most unimaginable and inhuman thing a person or wizard can do. He created 7 separate Horcruxes; he split his soul into to seven pieces and concealed each piece in an object. As long as those objects stay in tack him in immortal in all sense, but he can be killed. Each Horcruxes must be destroyed before he will be vulnerable, but only Harry Potter can kill him, it must end with the two of them."

Nico stood in silence letting everything sink in. The bloke was immortal but could be killed if they destroyed some Horcruxes things.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Hades smiled, he felt himself doing that more often when he was around his son.

"You must make sure he dies Nico, I have waited 16 years and I shall only give him one more before I intervene. You must make sure that Harry kills him. I trust you to do this task and succeed. And as for Kronos if Voldemort dies dealing with Kronos will become a bit easier. Not much, but you won't have to deal with spells being fired at you as you fight. I am relining on you and your friends Nico do not let me down." Shadows once again engulfed him and he disappeared, leaving Nico alone in front of Dumbledore's office.

_Meanwhile inside the office-_

"So I've been brought back from the dead to help fight in some fight that we don't even know when will happen." Sirius said the first one to speak after Nico left the room with Hades.

"So it would appear. You shall stay here for now until other arrangements can be made." Dumbledore said, peering over his glasses and looking at Sirius.

"Cool, it's been a while since I last stayed here, that wasn't in a cell. So who are you kids?" He asked looking at the demigods now who had been quite since Hades had arrived.

"Oh umm. We're demigods, half Greek god half human. I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, that's Connor and Travis Stoll son's of Hermes, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Will Solace son of Apollo, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, Pollux son of Dionysus, Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter, Grover Underwood a Satyr, Rachel Dare the Oracle, Nico di Angelo son of Hades who is talking to his dad, Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus and that's Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Annabeth said pointing at everyone as she said their name.

"You're Percy Jackson! Dude you're famous down in the Underworld! Everyone knows you even people who aren't demigods or wizards!" Sirius said letting out a bark like laugh. "Beckendorf, Silena everyone wondered where you two ran off to!"

"We got hijacked by the gods." Silena said causing everyone to laugh.

"Sirius." Harry said looking at his godfather. He's seen him die, watched him as he fell though the veil and never come back the other side. Yet here he was alive and kicking, looking as though the past 16 years had never happened.

"Harry." He said walking over to him and sweeping him into a hug as though he'd only just noticed him there. "Are you okay? Well your still alive, things can't be that bad yet." He said, more to himself as he looked Harry up and down checking him over.

"I'm fine, are you? What happened? What's it like where you are now? Who else is there? I miss you, I'm so sorry you died, and it was my entire fault!" Harry said firing out the questions quickly.

"Woo kiddo slow down; first of all it was not your fault. You can't blame yourself every time someone dies Harry, it's not healthy. As for what happened, I don't know it's a bit of a blur, I remember falling and then, nothing. I opened my eyes and I was waiting in this really long queue and when I finally got to the front they told me I was dead, which by that point I'd already worked out, and that I had gotten into Elysium and then they sent me off on this boat. It's bloody awesome. That's what it's like. Everyone died for the greater good and deserve it is there. Lily and James are there." Sirius finished quietly. "They are so proud of you. There's a pool in the centre where you can go a watch the people you love. They spend a lot of time there watching over you."

It was silent in the office for a while; Harry, Remus and Sirius were thinking about Lily and James and the fact that they might be watching them right that every second. It was then that Nico walked back in the office alone. Hades had just gone.

Nico told them what Hades had said minus about the Horcruxes, something told him that only he was men't to know about them for now.

"So there's gonna be a battle and I've got to kill him?" Harry asked.

"'Fraid so. But on the plus side you get our help for a fight and Percy's to help to work out how to kill him." Travis said lighting the mood a bit.

Harry and Percy looked at each other. Both were similar in many ways, but also so different. Both had been told they would have to save their worlds and the people in them. Both were surrounded by people who cared about them, but in the moment that they had to make their chose they were alone.

"It looks like you could do with our help." Percy said. Harry nodded,

"Yeah I guess we do. If Voldemort is working with that Kronos guy we're in trouble and we can't handle both." Harry said agreeing.

"So do you want to take gold eyes and we'll take snake face?" Connor asked causing everyone to laugh and ridding of the room of the awkward and tense moment. Harry and Percy nodded at each and shock hands, not knowing that by doing so they had unearthed an ancient power. By agreeing to work together they were connecting two worlds that could have the power to destroy each other. Only Dumbledore noticed the small exchange and prayed that this time it worked out better and that Harry and Percy could save them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to sure about the ending but it was the best I could come up with. Anyway thank you to all of you who have reviewed you're all amazing. Coming up next we'll be having a game of Capture the flag! If you have any suggestions or anything else please let me know. <strong>


	12. OI!

**Don't even get me started on this chapter, it took me so long to write it I was beginning to think I never would. Anyway here you go. I apologies for any spelling or gammer mistakes. **

* * *

><p>By 10 o'clock the nest morning everyone in the school had found out that Sirius Black was back from the dead and staying in the castle. Even though they all knew he was innocent people were weary of him, it's not everyday people come back from the dead. After everyone had had breakfast the demigods went down to the Quidditch pitch to start setting everything up for the day's lesson. 10 minutes before the wizards were due to be there Sirius and Remus walked on to the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"Dumbledore requested that we help oversee everything." Remus said walking over to them.

"Cool, we could teach you guys a few things about fighting with a sword and you could teach us a few things." Travis said winking and smirking at them both. Connor and Travis had both found out from Fred, George and Harry about the Marauders and that Remus and Sirius were two of them.

"I don't think there's much we could teach two kids of the god of pranks." Sirius said laughing.

"Oh and Dumbledore said that you could have a game of capture the flag tonight." Remus said only just remembering.

"Brilliant!" The demigods said suddenly a lot more interested in the day and having something to look forwards to. They finished setting up the practices dummies and organizing the armour and weapons.

"Percy you need to call Mrs O'Leary." Nico said when he saw the wizards making their way down. Percy nodded smiling and walked out of the pitch and over to the forest.

"Who's Mrs O'Leary?" Remus asked interested, Nico just smirked.

"You'll see." He shouted after Percy as an afterthought. By this point the wizards were filling on to the pitch, Nico saw Kayla stood at the back looking a bit unsure about what was going on and eyeing the practice dummies.

"Right gather round. Today we're going to show you one type of monster that we have to fight daily and a certain creature that helps us out." Annabeth said taking over form Percy while he was calling Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary. "Everyone get into the pairs you were in last time. Kayla just join anyone." Annabeth added as an afterthought before walking over to Hermione.

"Hey Kayla you can work with us." Nico said waving her over.

Sirius's POV

I watched as the demigods paired up with the students and how they immediately began to suit up in armour and attach swords to their belts.

"Are those really swords?" Remus asked next to me. I nodded.

"I believe so mate."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, they know what they're doing." I said I'd seen the dead demigods in the Underworld sword fight even though they no longer need to.

"So what's this game of Capture the flag?" I asked the girl stood next to me, Rachel I think her name was.

"Well the spilt up into two teams and basically have to capture the other teams' flag and get it past the boundary line." She said waving her hands in the air as she explained. I nodded and looked around the pitch again. I remember when we're still in school and ridding out brooms around the sky practicing for Quidditch. I looked over to the far end of the pitch, the direction Percy had just gone to see him walking back only this time directly behind him was a huge black dog. I guess I wasn't the only person to notice as the kids were drawing their wands.

"What the hell is that!" Cho shouted taking a step back while Katie and the other demigods walked towards the creature.

"Guys I would you like you to meet my dog Mrs O'Leary the only friendly hell hound." Percy said patting the dog on the head who responded by wagging her tale on the ground and licking him.

"You brought a hell hound into the school?" Dean asked stepping forward clearly slightly amazed.

"You wanted to know what kind of monsters we face and what you'd have to face and we weren't about to bring any evil uncontrollable thing in, and Mrs O'Leary is the only friendly monster around." Travis said leaning against his sword.

The hell hound, Mrs O'Leary began running around the pitch stopping to sniff and lick everyone, when it got to Remus and me it barely paid me any attention. Clearly Remus smelled interesting.

For the next hour I watched as the demigods taught the students about sword fighting. It was amazing! These people were no older then the students they were teaching and yet in many ways they knew so much more about thing, had more experience.

Third POV

"Right now tonight we're going to have a game of capture the flag and you guys are gonna join in. SO thirteen aside, me and Clarisse are team leaders, just go with your partner." Annabeth said after everyone had stopped fighting and had their attention on her.

Red Team: Clarisse took Ginny, Silena and Luna, Katie and Cho, Beckendorf and Romilda, Pollux and Neville, Connor and George and Padma.

Blue Team: Annabeth took, Hermione, Percy and Harry, Nico and Ron, Will and Dean, Travis and Fred, Thalia and Parvati, Grover and Kayla.

"Everyone meet in the hall after dinner tonight." Percy shouted as everyone began moving and splitting up.

_-Great Hall after dinner-_

Thaila's POV

I walked into the great hall, everyone from camp where already there and getting ready while the wizards just looked at them putting on armour more slowly. I saw Percy and Annabeth discussing something probably the best plan of action. I walked over to Nico who was helping Kayla fasten some armour.

"Hey death boy." I said standing next to him checking my bow and quiver.

"Pine cone face." Nico nodded at me.

"Pine cone face?" Kayla asked confused. Nico laughed while I sighed.

"I use to be a tree, a pine tree to be exact. I was dying and my dad took pity on me and turned me into a tree and until 4 years ago I was still that tree." I said. Remembering that time when everything was blank and still is. I guess I must have zoned out because Nico nudged me in the ribs. I saw Kayla nodding like this wasn't the weirdest thing she'd hear today, it's probably not I reminded myself.

"Red team over here!" Clarisse shouted from a table over to the left.

"Blue team over here!" Annabeth shouted from a table over to the right.

Nico, Kayla and I made our way to the right where Percy and Annabeth had laid out a map of the forest on the table. From what I could see there were lots of small clearings dotted everywhere, the largest one was towards the back and labelled 'Spiders Caves'. Judging from Annabeth's expression we weren't putting the flag there.

"There." Percy said pointing with his sword to a small collection of trees with a small clearing right in the middle. "We can defend it well and still see what's coming."

"Where's the boundary line?" Will asked focusing on the map.

"Here." Annabeth traced a along a dotted line faded in places.

"Who's referee?" Travis asked twisting and spinning his sword in his hands.

"Remus, Sirius and Rachel." Grover piped up.

"Everyone ready?" Rachel asked from the double doors. When we all nodded she said "You know the rules. No maiming or killing. All magical items are allowed, so in this case wizard's wands are expectable but again no killing. The dotted line on the map is the boundary line, which is the small foot path. No more than 2 people to be guarding the flag and they must be 2 meters away. First team to get the other teams flag across the boundary line wins. The game starts when you hear the conch horn. You have 10 minutes to get set up." Rachel called to the hall. We all began moving.

Walking down to the forest I saw some of the students watching from the windows.

Do people really get hurt do this?" I heard Fred ask Travis.

"Hell yeah!" Travis replied.

"Awesome!" I shook my head. Both pairs of twins where so alike it was freaky.

"Will, Dean you stay and defend the flag. Travis, Fred, Nico, Ron you take the outer perimeter and distract them, lead them away from the flag. Grover, Parvati you scot around and look for a way in, distract them if you need to. Harry, Percy you take attack, Clarisse is likely to come for you. Thalia, Hermione, Kayla and I will try and get the flag." Annabeth said pointing to us each in turn. We all nodded and began to get ready. The conch horn sounded and the game began.

I tapped my wrist and Angus formed. I took my sword out and held at the ready.

"Thalia take them around and find the weakest point in their defences. I'll try and get through." Annabeth said putting her Yankees cap on her head and shimmering into nothing.

"What- where'd she go?" Hermione asked looking around.

"She's around. Invisible." I said. "Come on, we need to find a way past their defences."

We ran forward stopping when we heard the red team coming in our direction and veering of the other side to avoid them. The game must have been going on for less than 20 minutes when we ran into Beckendorf. Romilda was still following him around and I could tell from the look on his face it was taking all his will power not to throw a jar of Greek fire at her.

I locked eyes with him a raised my sword ready to fight when a sudden chill ran though the small clearing we were standing in. The sounds of the fighting seemed more distant or slowed down. I turned to look behind, but there was nothing there but trees and darkness.

I exchanged a glace with Beckendorf with nodded at each other.

"You girls got you're wands out and ready to use?" Beckendorf asked backing up.  
>"Yeah." I heard Hermione say quietly, clearly understanding something was about to happen.<p>

"Good because I think you're going to need them." I said still looking around. From the corner of my eye I saw Kayla stood with her wand in one hand and a sword in the other and she was shaking like mad. It suddenly occurred to me that she was only 14. She barely knew any magic and had just found out she was a demigod and had only had one lesson.

"Stay near me or Beckendorf." I said to her. She nodded her eyes filling with tears. I gave her a small smile, trying my best to look convincing.

"Well, well, well." A cold voice said from the shadows. "It would seem I've caught two demigods and three little witches. No wait, three demigods and two witches. A daughter of Hecate. Fascinating. Very rare." Kronos stepped into the clearing. He still had Luke's body, but it was strange this time I knew Luck was no longer in there.

"I see you didn't die then?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"No." He mused. "I have merely been delayed in reaching my true forum. But that does not matter now. I see I am not the only who has returned from the dead." He said his eye's examining Beckendorf who shuffled nervously. "I don't suppose you have changed your minds about what side you are one?" He asked. "It is shame, but I have no need for five of you. But you Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. You could become great if you join me. I could show you things you could only dream of." He said looking at me.

I felt myself being drawn to him, but then I remembered the last time this had nearly happened.

"Thanks, but I'd rather see you sent back to Tartarus in pieces so small it would take you three thousand years just to find yourself again, and even then you'll still be missing a few pieces." I said.

I think I just made him angry because he threw his sword at me, and if Beckendorf hadn't pulled me out of the way I would have speared.

"You insolent girl!" he shouted. That's when things became complicated. When Beckendorf pulled me out of the way he separated us from the Hermione, Kayla and Romilda. Hermione was on her feet with her wand ready and firing spells at Kronos. Kayla who was still shaking was trying her best to help, but she didn't seem to know any powerful spells. While Romilda was on the floor looking for her wand and screaming every two seconds.

"You get them out of here, I'll distract gold eyes." I said to Beckendorf, he didn't look happy with the plan but agreed anyway.

"OI! You missed me!" I shouted trying to get his attention. I worked, he turned to look at me giving Beckendorf and chance to get to the wizards, and all I had to do was keep him distracted. So I did the only thing that came to mind, I charged him. I slashed at his chest and swiped at this arm, it should have wounded him but every time I struck at him I hit something hard. Armour. I thought to myself, how could I forget.

I was about to swing at his chest again when his blade clashed with mine. The power of the blow sent me flying back a few feet. I felt my head connect with something hard and my sword fall out of my hand. My vision was blurry but I see Kronos walked towards me, swinging his sword through the air. I raised Angus in defences, knowing it wouldn't help but hopping it would soften the blow. I saw him raise his sword, I shut me eye's waiting for the blow.

"NOOOO!" I heard Kayla scream. I waited for the blow to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see faint silver white wall between me and Kronos, he was trying to smash through it but it wasn't working out to well for me. I followed the wall with my eyes to see it stopping at Kayla. I was shocked for a moment before coming to my sense.

"I wouldn't out a daughter of Hecate down as worthless so quickly if I was you." I said standing up. My legs felt like jelly and I knew I couldn't last in another round. It turns out I didn't need to because just then the other demigods broke through the trees followed by the wizards, Sirius, Remus and Rachel. I guess when Kayla had screamed she's gotten their attention. Annabeth materialized next to me holding her Yankees cap in her hand. I saw Percy break through the crowd and make it to the front, as soon as Kronos saws him an evil smile appeared on his face. Then he vanished back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this chapter nice and long for updating so late. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's review, faved and alerted. You are all amazing, I love it when I see another review so keep it up. <strong>

**Coming up-**

**Horcruxes. **

**Voldemort.**

**A bit of romance. **

**And a prank. **


	13. Demigods are wired

**This one might be a little complicated, the POV changes a few times. Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>"Who the hell was that?" Romilda demanded getting to her feet having finally found her wand.<p>

"That was Kronos. What did he want?" Percy asked turning to face Thalia and Beckendorf. Thalia was still very pale and looked like she was about to collapse.

"I don't no. He didn't say but I think he was looking for one of you." Thalia said nodding her head to Percy and Harry.

"How can he still be using Luke's body? That shouldn't be possible." Clarisse said throwing her spear in a nearby tree out of frustration.

"I don't know, but we'll have to figure it out later. We need to get back up to the castle. If Kronos could get in here once, he can easily do it again." Annabeth said, her mind working over time trying to figure out what was going on. Remus instincts seemed to kick in because he was the one to speak,

"Harry, Sirius you two go tell Dumbledore what happened. Percy you help Thalia back up to the castle and take her to the hospital wing, Ron you show him where to go. Everyone else go back to your dorms." Everyone began moving, all heading up to the castle. Percy walked over to Thalia and wrapped his arm around her waist so he was supporting most her weight.

"You got her?" Annabeth asked taking a small step back.

"Yeah I go her, you go on up, I'll make sure she alright." He said. Annabeth nodded than began walking back through the forest with the others. "Nico help Kayla." Percy said noticing how pale the girl looked. Kayla was stood with one hand on a tree shaking and trying to stop herself from falling while trying to follow after the others. Nico came back down and stepped next to her, slowly the two made their way up.

"I think Nico's falling for her." Thalia said, choking on her words. Percy tore his eyes away from Nico and Kayla and looked down at the daughter of Zeus next to him.

"Who would have thought it, death boy in love?" Percy joked. "Come on we need to get you some ambrosia and nectar."

"So that guy was Kronos?" Ron asked walking on the other side of Thalia.

"Yup, the one and only." Percy said

"Well he seemed lovely. Dose he always try to kill you?" Ron said still get his mind around that fact that the guy had tried to kill Thalia and would have kill the rest of them given the chance.

"Well normally he tries to kill Percy more than me." Thalia said smirking at Percy.

"Yeah I'm the lucky one." Percy replied sarcastically.

"I think I've broken my ankle." Thalia said, more to herself then the others.

"I'll get Will to come sort you out once we get you to the hospital wing." Percy said.

_-Dumbledore's Office-_

Harry's POV

"We can't win. Not if Voldemort if working with that guy." I said to Dumbledore. "We can barley fight Voldemort as it is. This guy is immortal and a Titan!" Dumbledore looked at me over his glasses, the look in his eye's made me think he was deciding whether or not I could win, and that didn't help.

"You need to tell him Albus, he needs to know." Sirius said from one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Indeed. Sit down Harry there is much you must know." Dumbledore said gesturing for him to sit down. Harry did so reluctantly.

"You cannot kill Voldemort, yet." Dumbledore said, Harry was about to interrupt but kept his mouth shut after receiving a look from Sirius. "Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces. A Horcruxes. As long as Voldemort's soul is split in to seven, and the objects in which each piece of his soul is concealed is kept in tack, he cannot die."

"How do we destroy them then? What are the objects?" I asked.

"I only know of one effective way that will not cause to much trouble. Basilisk venom." Dumbledore said. "You have already destroyed one Horcruxes Harry, Tom Riddles diary in the Chamber of Secrets, I have destroyed one myself, and I believe I am very close to finding another." Dumbledore held up an old ring with a black stone in the middle.

"So all I have to do is track down five objects that I think could contain part of Voldemort's soul, destroy them, then and only then I can kill him?" I said. Yeah this was so simple.

"It is not as hard as it appears Harry. It would seem Voldemort likes to choose object that hold a certain meaning to him or the wizarding world."

There was no way I was going to be able to this by myself. I guess Sirius must have seen the look on my face I guessed what I was thinking,

"You don't have to everything alone Harry. There are many people who will help you with this task. Ron and Hermione for example, I know they are not about to let you do this alone. You may be destined to kill Voldemort, but that does not mean you have to do everything alone." Sirius said looking me in the eyes. I could help but feel a twinge of guilt. He died for me only a year ago, and when he must have finally thought he was free and could be with his friends again, he was dragged back into the world of the living to protect me.

"Do you think I can do it? Kill him, if I destroy these Horcruxes things?" I asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes I do Harry. And as Sirius here said, you are not alone. Not only do you have to support and help from your friends here, but also from the demigods. There is a reason they are here, and a reason why the gods decided it was time to bring the two worlds together again." Dumbledore said standing up and walking towards a pensive. "Come, there are things you should know about the past of Voldemort."

_-Gryffindor Common Room after midnight-_

Hermione's POV

I looked up as soon as I heard the portrait hole open then shut, Harry walked in looking tired but that didn't stop me.

"And where do you think you've been? You've been gone hours!" I said putting my book down and standing up. Ron stood up and came and stood behind me.

"Talking with Dumbledore." Harry said running a hand over his face and turning to sit in one of the chairs in front of the fire. "He told me how to kill Voldemort."

All my anger vanished as I rushed to sit down opposite him.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He split his soul into seven pieces." Harry began. Ron and I sat in silence listing to him.

"Horcruxes?" I asked in disbelief. "But to make one you would have to-"I stopped myself not wanting to think about the awful things he's down in order to split his soul.

"So we track down some things and hope they have part of his soul inside them? Simple." Ron said trying to make light of the situation.

"Pretty much." Harry sighed. Just then the portrait hole opened again and this time not quietly.

"I don't care. We need to work out what in Hades is going on. Kronos showing up, the prophecy. All of it. He's obviously gotten stronger; he shouldn't have been able to knock Thalia down like that." I recognised Percy's voice.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Plus we're here to help them with Snake face." A second voice, Nico I think, although I couldn't see anyone.

"You two should really learn to whisper." I said startling them.

"Oh uh- sorry, didn't see you there." Percy said sheepishly running a hand through his dark hair. It struck me how alike him and Harry where.

"We know how to kill him, or at least what we have to do." Harry said.

"So Dumbledore's told you about the Horcruxes." Nico said appearing beside Percy.

"Yeah- wait, how did you know about Horcruxes?" Harry asked looking at Nico.

"My father is Hades. He knows all about Voldemort's plan, but of course he can't do anything about it." Nico said walking forward.

"I don't suppose he told you where they are did he?" Ron asked hopefully. Nico let out a small laugh.

"No, but he did say that they would be easy to find, Voldemort doesn't expect people to know about them so they won't be that well hidden or defend. Plus they'll have the aura of death."

"Not everyone can sense death Nico." Percy said sitting down.

"Good point. But it should still be easier than it sounds; you just need to know where to look." Nico replied, a sparkle in his eye like he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"Nico what are you planning." Percy asked looking at him warily. "The last time you looked like that you nearly got us arrested."

"One time Percy, one time! And it doesn't matter right now; we need to get through the rest of the year yet." Nico said throwing his hands in the air. I felt myself smiling at the pair of them. It seemed like an odd friendship, but a friendship all the same.

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked changing the subject.

"About four years, maybe five." Percy said thinking about it.

"Yup, I spent a year hating him and thinking of ways to kill him." Nico said fondly. I was shocked.

"What? Why?" Ron asked, I clearly wasn't the only one.

"Well he let my sister die after promising to protect her. But that's another story. Anyway long story short we figuring everything out and we've been pretty good friends ever since." Nico said, pausing momentarily at the mention of his sister.

"Are all demigods' lives like this? You two with your wired friendship, Will glowing, Grover eating plastic, Thalia the tree?" Ron asked. Percy and Nico laughed.

"Well first of all Grover's not a demigod he's a satyr and yup pretty much. But most of us don't turn into trees. Thalia was the only lucky on." Percy said still laughing.

"You demigods are wired." Ron concluded, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey we could say the same about you guys. You're not exactly normal." Nico said. We all laughed at that. Then it occurred to me,

"Wait, where have you been, it's way past midnight?" I asked.

"Well first I took Thalia to the hospital wing to get her sorted and Nico made sure Kayla was okay, and then when they were both sorted and Ron had left to find you, we went to contact camp, let them know what's going on. " Percy said.

"Oh right. How is Thalia?" Harry asked. Percy sighed,

"She's alright. But Krono's shouldn't have been able to that, he's regaining his powers quick then we thought." He said.

"You stopped him once, you can do it again." Harry said. The pair shared a quite look, as though silently agreeing on something.

"I'm going to head up to bed. I suggest you all do as well. We've got a busy day tomorrow." I said standing up and walking over to the stairs. "Goodnight." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored towards the end to the ending isn't too good. The next chapter will be up sooner, and I would just like to thank everyone who's reviewed. <strong>


	14. I just build things

**I really like this chapter. It's kinda a laid back relaxed chapter with some Percabeth and Silena/Beckendorf. Sorry for spelling mistakes, but it's late, (00.35am) and I really have on energy left to check everything. **

* * *

><p>Percy walked down the stair and looked around for Annabeth; he spotted her sitting in a chair in front of the now dead fire. A small smirk came across his face as he silently made his way over to her. It was about 10:30 on Saturday, anyone who wasn't in the common room was either heading down to breakfast or still asleep. Percy reached the back of Annabeth's chair and slowly slid his hands over her eyes. She immediately stiffened. He lent his head down next to her ear,<p>

"Guess who." He whispered, his breath tickling her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. She relaxed when she heard his voice.

"Oh I don't know. Connor?" She said smiling. Percy huffed,

"No!" He said. Annabeth laughed and moved Percy's hands with her own.

"Seaweedbrian." She said quietly smiling up at him.

"Come on." Percy said pulling her up from the chair and towards the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" She asked laughing as they headed down the stairs.

"For breakfast." Percy said like it was the most obvious thing.

"But I was men't to be waiting for Rachel." She said still laughing at Percy's hurry.

"She'll survive. We've not spent any time together since we've been here. What's a few hours with your boyfriend gonna do?" Percy asked stopping a moment and turning to face her. Their face's where millimetres apart, Percy leaned down and placed a small kiss on the side of Annabeth's mouth then began walking again without waiting for her answer.

"I guess." She said slightly dazed.

After the pair had grabbed some breakfast they headed outside. The air was warm and only a few clouds littered the sky above, Annabeth and Percy walked down towards the lake where a tall tree stood overlooking the water.

"Of course you'd choose the lake to go to." Annabeth laughed as Percy pulled her along.

"Come one! " Percy said pulling her towards the water.

"I can't breathe underwater seaweed brain." Annabeth said as they stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked holding out his hand to her, a small on his face. Annabeth looked at his hand then up at his face,

"I guess I do." She said taking his hand. They walked into the lake until the water was up to their waists, Annabeth prepared herself for feeling wet and the water hitting her face when they went under, but it never came.

"Open your eyes." Percy voice said next to her ear, she did slowly and was shocked at what she was seeing. The water was clear and cold, all along the bottom of the lake bed where multicoloured plants that couldn't be seen from the surface. Everywhere she looked fish swam about, some came close to them nudging Percy then darting off again.

"This is amazing!" She said looking over at Percy who was still holding her hand.

"Come on it gets better." Percy said and he pulled her along the bottom on the lake and through a patch of tall water plant things, when they came out the other side sat amongst the ruins of an old building was a giant squid.

"Percy stop won't you know, attack?" Annabeth asked eyeing the squid nervously.

"Nah the old guy's harmless." He said as though he'd had many convocations with the large sea creature. Then again he might, Annabeth told herself.

"These ruins must have been here for a very long time." I said looking at the old stones along the lake bed, I ran my hand along one of them feeling the how rough and yet smooth it was.

"They have. There use to be a huge underwater house right here for my dad and all the sea creatures in the lake but then something happened and it was destroyed. My dad's not been here since then and Lex here still guards the place, even though it was destroyed long ago." Percy said patting, Lex. Annabeth looked around again and tried to imagine instead of ruins a grand underwater house fit for the god of the seas.

"Why was it destroyed?" She asked still looking around. When he didn't answer right away she turned around to see him talking to Lex.

"He says there was a fight, between the wizards and the demigods. They nearly killed each other for power and when the gods saw how close they came to destroying each other then separated the two worlds. This is why it's strange they've brought us together again." Percy said looking up at Annabeth.

"Dumbledore said there was history between both worlds and not all of it was good." Annabeth said quietly looking around at the ruins again. "We can't let this happen again. Maybe we can bring the two worlds together again." She said looking back at Percy. Percy nodded.

"Come on Wise girl we need to get back up, training starts in twenty minutes and I for one don't want to get shouted at by Thalia or Clarisse." Percy said pulling Annabeth along and away from the once grand house.

_-Meanwhile on a corridor somewhere-_

"So you plant the Decoy Detonators and I'll spike the drinks with puking pastels." Fred said pointing at Connor who nodded.

"And while that's going on we'll be redecorating the grand staircase." Travis said indicating him and George.

"Remember you'll only have 15 minutes tops then you need to get back to the feast." Fred said.

"Got it." Said George.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Connor said rubbing his hands together.

"Damn right it will be!" Travis said high fiving his brother.

_-Near the Quidditch Pitch-_

"Does it get any easier?" Kayla asked Nico as the pair walked towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Does what get any easier?" Nico asked caught off guard.

"This demigod thing. Or is it always like last night." She said this time looking at him.

"Nah you were lucky, you got to meet Kronos before any monsters and survived." Nico said laughing a bit. "It gets easier Kayla, trust me. Once you learnt to defend yourself against the things out there and learn to use your powers things are a lot easier."

"So I have to go to your camp? And train? Does that mean I can't come here anymore?" She asked gesturing to the castle and everything around.

"Are you kidding? You belong here, more than anyone else. You don't have to come to camp, though it would be best for you. You're lucky they haven't sense you yet." Nico said.

"I guess. As long as I can come here every year, I guess camp every summer wouldn't be too bad." Kayla said.

"You'll love it. There archery and sword fighting, Pegasus riding larva wall and Capture the flag every Friday, but normally Kronos doesn't show up. And you'll love you're siblings there; they'll teach you things they can't teach you here. It'll be good for you." Nico said smiling, just thinking about camp made him miss it. Ever since Percy had made the Gods promise to claim their kids and that the minor gods got respect and cabins along with Hades; camp had welcomed Nico every time he turned up hungry.

_-By the lake-_

Beckendorf's POV

"Ooo look he's hold her hand." Silena said in my ear as we watch Percy lead Annabeth into the water.

"I thought we were men't to be spending time together not spying on Percy and Annabeth." I groaned. Silena had woken me up early saying we should spend some time together which I agreed to, only to be dragged down to the lake.

"Oh shh. We're spending time together aren't we?" She asked not even looking at me.

"You're lucky I love you." I said quietly, I guess she heard me because she squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"I waited five years for them to get together and they finally realise after I die they're men't to be." Silena said, I couldn't help but let out a laugh; that was all she complained about, how she missed the big moment when they finally kissed. I looked around, while Silena kept looking at the lake.

"Hey never mind those two, what about _those _two?" I said pointing towards the Quidditch pitch where I could see Nico and Kayla walking together.

"Oh my gods! They would make such a cute couple!" Silena squealed.

"You think everyone would make a cute couple." I muttered, luckily this time she didn't hear me.

"We have to get those two together." She said, I recognised the look on her face, I sighed.

"We?" I asked. "Meddling in peoples love lives is your job, I just build things." I said.

"Awww Charlie come on, I can't do this on my own." She said giving me her best puppy dog eyes. I inwardly groaned she knew I couldn't say no now.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay!" Silena squealed again. "You're the best Charlie." She said. I chuckled.

"Which is why you love me." I said. In response she stood up and came close to me until we were only inches apart, she stood on her tip toes and I closed the remaining distance my lowing my head, I could feel her breath on my face, it was warm and smelt like oranges.

"Which is exactly why I love you." She said quietly before pressing her lips against mine. I would never get use to how amazing it was to kiss her, soft and sweet but at the same time each time we kissed it was like all are feelings went into that kiss.

Gods I love this girl. I thought to myself.

_-Quidditch Pitch, Training session.- _

Third Person POV

The demigods and wizards were at the Quidditch pitch and the training session was well underway when Sirius and Remus turned up, both having been talking to Dumbledore.

"Right now we're gonna do a team work exercise." Percy shouted over the nose of clanging metal. "Line up formation, Wizards stand next to your partner, we're gonna use everything we've taught you. Defend before attacking. Rachel on the count of three." Rachel nodded and stood next to three creates.

"Oi you two come open up a crate each." Rachel shouted over Sirius and Remus. When they each had hold of a create Rachel began the countdown. "Three...Two...One!" She shouted opening the slide at the same time as Sirius and Remus.

Two _dracaena, _a Telkhine and four scorpions all curtsey of _Triple G Ranch. _The six creatures went straight towards the line of demigods and wizards. While the demigods where all ready and prepared, Clarisse even looked happy, the wizards looked nervous.

"Stick together and keep yourself defended!" Percy shouted. "BREAK!"

The line broke. Thalia, Parvati, Clarisse and Ginny took on one of the scorpions. Percy, Harry, Will, Dean, Annabeth and Hermione took on one of the _dracaena. _Pollux, Neville, Grover and Padma took on the Telkhine. Connor, George, Travis and Fred where running around confusing the other _dracaena. _Silena, Luna, Katie and Cho were dealing with another scorpion, while Beckendorf and Romilda dealt with the other one, leaving Nico, Ron and Kayla with the last scorpion.

Rachel, Sirius and Remus watch from the sidelines as a metal clanged and colour was everywhere.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Remus asked.

"Very." Rachel replied.

"Then shouldn't we, I don't no stop them? Help them?" he asked.

"They know what they're doing; this is what they train for. Plus this is nothing compared to what they've had to face before." Rachel said, her mind going back to Manhattan a year ago when she'd turned up in the middle of a battle in a helicopter that nearly crashed. Good times. She thought to herself sarcastically.

Soon all that was left of the once living and moving creatures was piles of dust. The demigods looked a bit tired but just by looking at them you could tell their energy levels were high and the adrenaline was still pumping through their vines. The wizards seemed okay, but Romilda was shaking and Padma was clinging to Grover's shoulder as if her life depends on it. While the others seemed to be coping with it just fine.

"Right who's injured?" Will asked standing in front of them. The majority of the wizards raised their hands while only Kayla, Pollux and Travis did. Will spent the next 15 minutes patching up the wizards while Kayla, Pollux and Travis had some nectar and a tiny piece of Ambrosia each.

"What exactly was the point of that?" Dean asked. He had cut along in left arm which he's done himself, but other than that he looked ecstatic like it was the most fun he'd had in a long while.

"To show you what we have to face, imagine that only on a bigger scale and instead of working in group you're on your own." Annabeth said moving her hair out of her face.

_-Great Hall, Dinner-_

George's POV

Everything was set. Me and Travis were reading and waiting to leave the hall as soon as the decoy kicked in to action, which would be any minuet- _BEEEEEEEP!_- Now!

Me and Travis left the hall and quickly got to work on the stair case. I set off two of the portable party's sending balloons and streamers everywhere while Travis was on the ceiling, thanks to his cool flying shoes. Next I started weaving steamers through the banisters and drawing fake moustaches on some paintings.

"Are we done?" I asked as Travis came down.

"I think so." He said nodding at everything. I looked up at the ceiling at the bottom on the staircases to see hundreds of little garden gnomes.

"Brilliant." I said high fiving him. We quickly made our way back into the hall trying not to be seen. The decoy worked. People from Slytherin and Ravenclaw were throwing up all over the place.

Once Dumbledore had settled everyone down he sent the 8 people throwing up to see Madame Pomfrey. As soon as the first one stepped out the door,

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone ran to see what was happing, including the teachers, which left us with the perfect opportunity to add the finishing touch. Fred and I both got out our wands and uttered the spell we'd been practicing; when we looked around the room again everything was purple. Travis and Connor flew around adding purple garden gnomes. These really like gnomes.

"Brilliant." Fred said I together. We quickly joined the crowd outside only to be pushed back in again by everyone turning around. I heard a lot of gasps and even some people laughing. McGonagall was the first to react,

"Who did this!" She shouted looking directly in our direction.

"Why do you always blame us?" I said faking innocence. I guess no one bought it because they all just laughed.

"I quite like it. Purple is my favourite colour you know." Dumbledore said smiling fondly around the room before looking at the four of us. "I think that is enough excitement for one night. Professor McGonagall if you would be so kind to dealing with them, but nothing to hard now." He said, that being his own way of dismissing us.

We got a lot of pats on the back as we made our way out of the hall to follow McGonagall. Another brilliant prank pulled off, this time with the help of some new friends. I thought.

_-Gryffindor tower, Demigod boy's room-_

Nico's POV

I was running through the halls at Hogwarts, only it was different. They were falling down and everywhere around me people were fighting. I saw demigods attacking monsters, wizards attacking other wizards in masks.

I felt myself stop and fight, I was surrounded by wizards and a few _dracaena,_ I felt someone's back against mine as I fought. I didn't dare look around to see who is was, but they were smaller and swift with a sword and wand.

I took a step forward sending a wizard backwards, side step swipe, back step duck, forward block, forward and strike. I got into the regular rhythm, feeling where my feet should move, knowing when to block.

Everything was moving fine, I was sending wizards flying back and turning _dracaena _into piles of dust. Until I heard a cry of pain from behind me. I spun just in time to a _dracaena _remove a sword from the girl who had been fighting with me. Only then did I realise who it was, Kayla.

She fell backwards one hand gripping her side whilst the other clenched her sword; I caught her before she hit the ground. I lowered her on the floor and looked up to see we were still sounded.

"Stay back!" I shouted, I volt of energy shot through me pushing them away. I looked down at the injured girl in my arms.

"Kayla." I felt myself whisper. Her light blue eyes were dimming; I could feel her skin growing cooler as her body heat left. I could see her dying, her aura was dimming.

"Stay with me, I'll get you some help." I felt my lips move, but I knew it was no help. She was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Nico." She voice was quite and broken, a mere echo of what it used to be. I felt her hand touch my check as something wet slid down from my eyes, tears I told myself.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded, keeping her hand on my face with my own. I felt as her life force left her, I could almost see as the light left her body, leaving behind noting but an empty shell.

'_Look around' _A voice said in the back of my mind, it took all my efforts to tear my eyes away from Kayla to look around properly. Bodies littered the floor, not just of the people I'd been fighting but others. I scanned the floor looking for signs of anyone I knew, my heart almost stopped when I saw a flash a brilliant red hair only meters away, I strained my eye's to see who was and wished I hadn't when I recognised the face of one of the Weasly twins.

'_You must stop this from happing. Even I do not wish to see so much bloodshed.' _I looked up to a mist image of my father stood looking down at me; his eye's boring into mine.

Then I woke up. My head felt heavy and I could still feel the tears on my face. I could still see Kayla looking up at me with empty eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? Like I said, I really liked this chapter and it's also my longest one yet so I'm doubly proud. So tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see more offless off. Let me know!**


	15. Story time with the god of messages

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long the update! I've not been well this past week and every time I went to try and write this my head was spinning and the words kept moving. So I am so sorry. It's not that long because I'm still not well but I'm better and I felt really bad for keeping you all waiting, but here it is. **

* * *

><p>"Nico! What are you doing? Keep your eyes on the fight!" Percy shouted shaking Nico out of his daydream and back to the fight at hand. He raised his sword just before Clarisse's came down on top of him.<p>

"Dude what happened?" Percy asked after they had finished with the fight. "One minute you were with it and on full power, the next you were just stood there."

"I-um-I don't know. Sorry." He said looking down at the ground.

"Nico what's wrong?" Percy asked placing his hand on Nico's shoulder. A million thoughts where rushing through Nico's mind. Kayla's blank eyes looking up at him, the flash of red hair on an unmoving body. His father stood over him, nothing but a misty figure trying to make him change something that was going to happen.

"Just- just a dream I had." He said not looking up.

"What happened in this dream?" Percy pressed.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, not here." He said his eyes looking over at Kayla and the group of Weasly children. 'I'm not going to let them die' he thought, letting Percy pull him away and towards the lake.

Nico's POV

"What was your dream about?" Percy asked me. I sighed looking down at the grass. I know I needed to tell him what happened, but it was so hard.

"I uh- I was at Hogwarts, only it wasn't Hogwarts." I started thinking about how to say it. I looked up at Percy who gave me a smile; I took a deep breath and told him everything. About running, the fight, Kayla dying, seeing the body everywhere, the castle falling down and Hades turning up at the end telling me I needed to change what happened.

When I was done I looked down at the grass again, picking at it with my fingers, Percy didn't say anything so I took a quick look at him.

"We can't let that happen, we can't let all those people die." He said his voice had an evil tint to it, like during the battle last year, when he was telling everyone to keep together and hold ranks.

"But how can we stop something that big? Kronos is one thing, but if this Voldemort dude had joined forces with him, I think we're gonna be in trouble." I said thinking back to castle falling down around its self.

"I don't know." Percy admitted "But we will." I hoped he was right. I didn't want to see them dead, any of them.

We sat in silence for a while, both of us wrapped in our own thoughts. My mind went back to when Apollo had said we could be the people to bring two worlds together.

"We need to learn more about what happened last time, between the demigods and the wizards. We need to make sure we don't start fighting amongst ourselves." I said thinking about it.

"Then I guess I can be of some help." I turned around to see Hermes walking towards us in his typical outfit of jogging clothes.

"Lord Hermes." Percy and I said at the same time.

"Percy, Nico." He said nodding at us. I took a quick glance at Percy, but he looked just as confused as I did.

"Umm Lord Hermes, what exactly can you help us with?" Percy asked.

"The past between the demigods and the wizards." He said waving his hand and making three chairs zoom out of know where. "Take a seat." He indicated to the chair and we sat down, still confused.

"There was a time, many years ago when demigods and wizards had to work together to stop a greater evil. It was very much like the situation now, the only difference both groups thought they were the most powerful. Of course we gods did not like the thought of mere mortal descendants of Hecate thinking they were more powerful than us. A war broke out between the two groups. Poseidon own underwater home here was destroyed. We gods saw that if we allowed the fighting to continue both groups would be wiped out so we separated them. All memorise of the other world were wiped from all minds. Save for a few, each minister is informed and Dumbledore of course knows, it is hard to hide anything from that man. I'd say he was a son of Athena." Hermes began to ramble Dumbledore and Athena.

"Umm Lord Hermes, the story." I said getting his attention. He looked up at me shocked before realising what had happened,

"What? Oh yes, sorry. Where was I? Oh yes, we split the two worlds apart again, in fear that if they joined they would once again try to kill each other over power. Now you are wondering why we have brought together I suppose? Well as Kronos has joined forces with Voldemort the only way to stop them would be to bring the two worlds together again. Only this time we trust it will not result in fighting amongst you. It is cliché to say so, but the world rests on all your shoulders and we have put all out trust on you to stop this war before it becomes too much. Some more than others." He finished looking at me, as though he knew all about my dream and the message my dad had given me.

"So as long as we don't fight each other, we can win this. Before too many people are killed?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Hermes said taking his eyes away from me. "I also have a message and gift from the gods for you and all the other demigods and the students chosen to learn." He said reaching behind him and bringing out a scroll, he unrolled it and began to read,

"The gods of Olympus here by decree that all demigods and wizards under the training of a demigod free and safe passage of sea and sky. Whenever they raise a sword it shall be blessed with by Ares, when a bow is drawn it shall hit the target with the guidance of Apollo and Artemis. Answers to your questions will come with guidance and helpful hints from Athena and no untimely deaths will assure. Each child of the gods will be given the blessing of their parent, and in the case of those brought back from the dead a no dying policy, for two months." Hermes finished rolling it back up and looking at us.

"Well it's nice to know they're giving us so much support." Percy said, though I'm sure I hinted a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh and I of course will be at your service if you wish to get a message to anyone and any travelling you may do in the near future will have my blessing." He said waving his hand and the seats disappeared.

"Now I must be going, but remember you can do this if you have faith in yourself. Oh and do remind Harry that he doesn't have to do everything alone. There is a reason his friends have stuck around so long, you might want to try and get that into that head of his." Hermes said before his shoes began to flutter and he flew into the sky vanishing from site. I looked over at Percy.

"Well that was interesting." I said thinking about everything he'd just told us.

"And it looks like the gods know something and are trying to stop it." Percy said. I nodded; we began to walk back to the others.

"We're gonna save them, we're not gonna let them die Nico." Percy said looking at me when we're about to walk back into the Quidditch pitch. I nodded.

"I know."

"Where'd you two go off to?" Travis asked stopping us first. Soon everyone else had spotted us and where coming towards us.

"We've just had story time with Hermes." I said and we began to tell them everything that had happened, skipping out my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again so sorry for taking so long, the next one should be up quick I promise. I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope this chapter explains about the past of between the demigods and wizards.<strong>

**This part has about 5 chapters left then I'm going on to the second part which will take place during Deathly Hallows and Son of Neptune. Any questions or suggestions please let me know. **


	16. On the count of three

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy and things have been getting on top of me and then I had no idea what was happening. But hey ho! Here it is. It must be the shortest chapter, for which I am sorry. **

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

I walked out of Dumbledore's office thinking about what I had just agreed to. Tracking down a Horcruxes then destroying it? I must be mad. But it needs to be done, I need to know how to fine them and destroy them. I walked down the steps my mind still racing, before I realised it I was stood outside the portrait hole. I muttered the password and walked in. Hermione and Ron where sat talking to the demigods, they stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked looking at me, trying to work it out.

"Talking with Dumbledore." I said moving into the room and perching on the arm of a chair. "He's asked me to go with him tomorrow night to find a Horcruxes." I said trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"You didn't agree did you?" Hermione asked. I shrugged not looking at her.

"What was I meant to say? I need to know how to find and destroy them." I said.

"But it's dangerous!" She said.

"I'll be with Dumbledore, what's the worst that could happen?" I ask making my tone light. I catch Percy's eye and can tell he doesn't fall for my light tone and understands that it's more than dangerous.

"If he needs to do this, then let him go. He knows what he's doing. Plus I don't think Dumbledore's gonna let anything happen." Percy says, I shoot him a thankful look.

"Anyway there's something I need you all to do for me. Dumbledore he thinks that school will be protected enough, but I don't trust what Malfoys been up to, so I need you to plan some kinda defence." I said, this time looking more towards the demigods. Well Annabeth really. I saw her give a small no; she looked like she was already busy planning.

"Well we need to get people on all the entrances and exits, some in the hallways and any other place where people can get in." She began to rabble on about the best way to organise everyone. I nodded along with everyone else, but my mind was already trying to figure out what Dumbledore and I might have to face. So far what I've come up with wasn't good.

Third Person POV

"Don't forget the cloak." Hermione said.

"I've got it." Harry replied holding out the Marauders map. "You all know the plan?"

"We know the plan Harry. You just be careful okay?" Silena said, her voice small Beckendorf's arm snaked around her waist.

"I'll see you all in a few hours." Harry said then left the common room. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before everyone set to work. The demigods and wizards split up into 6 groups, each going in a different direction. If there was trouble they would use the DA coins and all meet up near the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

They had been walking up and down corridors and hiding from Order members and teachers for about 2 hours when they all heard the shouting. They all met in the middle just as the fighting started. Coloured light hit walls and bounced back sometimes hitting an order member sometimes a Death Eater. Wands were drawn and swords were in hands before anyone could speak.

"On three." Percy said raising his sword. They hadn't been seen yet and this was their only advantage. He held up three fingers and dropped them one at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. It was a bit crap I know, but it was the best I could come up with. Let us know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	17. We've got it!

**Dear gods I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this done! I just got so caught up in Harry Potter and the marauder era, I just completely forgot to get this chapter done! I feel so bad for making you all wait! Thank you all for waiting and still reviewing, you're all brilliant! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"Three!" Percy mouthed to us all, dropping his final finger. There was a sudden rush as everyone moved forward at the same time, wands raised, and swords out, shields high. I heard Clarisse let out her signature battle cry startling the wizards already fighting. I felt my arm rise blocking a spell with my shield, instincts taking over. Block, duck, attack. I got into the rhythm of the fight, my heart was soaring. Bodies were already on the fall, blood surrounding them. From the corner of my eye I saw Pollux, Katie, Will and Grover starting to deal with some monsters. So they knew we were going to help! I thought to myself as I rushed over to help them. Either that or this Voldy dude was perfectly happy to make a fight unfair. 'He probably is.' My brain told me.

"We've got this! You go help Percy!" Katie shouted at me as I got closer. I was about to argue when Clarisse bumped shoulders with me,

"We've got this! You go help that lot!" She said pointing her spear in the direction of the Wizards. I sent one last look at the monsters before heading back in the direction I'd just come. I caught site of Percy a few feet to the left of me. Just as I was about to step towards him, I caught site of a flash of light heading my way. Within seconds I was blocking spells, trying to get close enough strike. What felt like hour, but in reality was only seconds was close enough to send a blow to my attackers left leg, sending him down to the floor and another on his head knocking him out.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair looking around for Percy, this time when I spotted him I ran, not stopping until I was side by side with him.

"How did they get in so fast? How did they even get in!" Percy asked over the sound of the fight. I didn't get the chance to answer him because it was then that started happening at once.

I saw Malfoy walking through the fight followed by three people in black; they walked up the stairs and through a doorway. A group of people tried to follow him only to be thrown back by some unknown force. Katie and Pollux ran past a group of death eaters behind them, only to be tripped by weeds growing from the floor. Rachel, who'd somehow gotten hold of a large stick, was hitting someone in the chest, forcing them back. A group of the older members of the fight, people from the order, were joining up with some of the demigods making the fight seem less hard. But it could stop the sight of Travis lying on the floor, a small pool of blood forming around his leg, his head resting in Connors lap.

I didn't stop to think about what I was doing? Was he dead? No, no he couldn't be! My legs carried me towards the two of them, sat in the midst of a fight, Conner stroking his brothers' hair looking lost and worried. Reflexes kicked in and I sent a hooded man back with a kick to his chest. I dropped to my knees next to them; my eye's going over his body trying to find the source of where the blood was coming from.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out lower than I thought it would.

"I-I-he-he wasn't looking, they came up behind him. I- I couldn't do anything." Connors voice shook and he looked up at me with tears threatening to spill over.

"He's alive; he's going to be fine." I said trying to find my ambrosia from my pocket, only to come back empty handed. "We just need to get him to Will. He'll be able to help him. Stay here, I'll go find him." I stood, my legs shaking slightly.

It was strange; I'd never been like this in a fight before. But I'd never been in a fight against a group of evil dark wizards, I thought. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. People fighting all around me and all I could do was walking forward, hoping that no one else was lying on the floor injured or worse. I side stepped as Ginny sent a rolling black shape in my direction. I raised my arm to shield myself from a blast of white liquid heading my direction.

"Annabeth!" I turned to see Grover pointing at a person stood near my right, wand raised pointing at me. I sighed charging for him, ducking under his wand arm and bending it back before he had chance to realise what was happening. As quickly was the fight had begun around me, it seemed to stop. The people in black seemed to shrink away the fight, backing away towards the doors that led outside. Everyone looking in wonder as they left, just like that. It seemed too good to be true.

A shriek of almost inhumane laughter floated down the halls, blood stained the floor and bodies laid scattered around, some moving, some still.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just my take on Annabeth's view of the fight, it's something different to her and she's not all to sure of how to feel about it. If all goes to plan, there should be 4 more chapter then this part of the story is done, and I'll be starting the next part soon after. Any questions that you have are welcome. And once again, thank you for all sticking with me on this one and for your lovely reviews. <strong>


	18. You're an idiot

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! But, it's extra long and slightly interesting and asdfghjkl yeah. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I hope the longness of the chapter makes up for it**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The castle became quite, just as quickly as it had become noisy. The sounds of fighting fading as people looked around them and took in the damage. Black clocked shapes lay on the ground, a collection of students huddled in a corner and demigods stood, just looking. Weapons, bent in odd angles and painted with blood, were dropped to the floor as the demigods came to their sense and began moving, helping the injured that lay on the floor. Annabeth, who was still stood with her shield up in defence, slowly lowered it as Percy approached her.

"You're hurt." he said, pointing to her left check, her hand went up to examine the damage. Indeed she was hurt; a thin cut down her cheek was bleeding, red liquid dripping down her face.

"I never even noticed." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the sleeve of her jumper, wincing as the itchy materiel mad contact. "Is anyone…." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the question. Percy shock his head,

"No. Well, two death eaters, but no one else." He said. The place was full of movement again as the wizards/witches came to their sense and started to help. "It could have been a lot worse." Percy said, looking around.

Although the corridor was still standing marks of a battle were evident. Chinks in the walls from swords, an arrow here a spear there, a shield hanging from a flickering torch, the marks of magic were there too. Whole chunks of rock and darkened patches stood out. "Yeah, it could have been."

Through the mayhem, somehow Nico had found his way to Kayla, and the two of them were not trying to support an sixth year who'd been knocked out by trying to protect someone. "You're not hurt, are you?" Nico asked, noticed her limp slightly. She shook her head, "No, just a-are fights always like that?" She bit her lip, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

She wouldn't admit it, but she'd be more than just frightened during the fight, she'd been petrified. It was one thing to use a wand, but another when a sword was shoved in her hands after stumbling after them. Nico gave a small and quite laugh,

"No. Most of the time, it's not swords and wands against wands. Normally, it's just wands against wands or swords against swords. Don't worry, that was your first time in a real fight, it'll get easier." He sounded so sure, Kayla believed him. "And in the mean time, we should get this guy up to the hospital wing."

They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing off the walls. The rest of the castle was still relatively quiet, but it was slowly growing with noise as news of the fight spread though the sleeping houses. By the time they reached the hospital wing, most of the beds were full and Madame Pomfrey, along with Will and Silena, were rushing around trying to the deal with the injured.

"Another one? Put him on the bed over there." Pomfrey said, barley glancing their way before moving on the next person. Nico and Kayla did what she'd said, being careful about it.

The room was slowly filling with more and more people, some injured, some coming to check on friends. At the far end two beds were set off, just too the side. Travis lay in one, Connor sat beside him on the bed, holding a bottle of nectar. Bill Weasley was lay on the other, one side of his face covered with a bandage, but the blood seeping through and around was still clear. A blur of red heads stood around the bed, with Harry and Hermione stood close, but trying to give them a little room.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, coming up behind Nico and Kayla, directing his question at Harry.

"We don't know. He should be fine, he'd breathing, but it's the after effects. Because of what attacked him." Harry's voice was glum and his eyes were downcast and rimmed red, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice was full of concern.

"Dumbledore, h-he-he's dead." his voice was hollow and almost empty. The room seemed to go silent as everyone took in what he'd just said.

"But, how?" Percy asked. How could a wizard as brilliant as Dumbledore be dead? The question hung in the air as McGonagall walked in, her normal stern face crumbling away. She too, looked like she'd been crying.

"Professor, is it true? About Dumbledore, is he really?" Molly Wesley's question hung in the air as the transfiguration teacher looked at them.

"Yes, it's true. Albus Dumbledore is dead." Everything went silent, hearing her say it made it seem, well real. No one knows how long they stood there, unmoving and not speaking. Slowly, Mrs Weasley and Fleur moved back to Bills side, Connor talked with Travis, Beckendorf and Grover quietly, Silena and Will went back to helping Madame Pomfrey and slowly the demigods sat around Travis bed, trying to work out what had happened and what was yet to come.

"-The case are completely-" Lupin's voice become louder as he talked to Tonks about something.

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" She was saying, holding the front of his shirt and shaking them slightly "I've told you a million times-" She was cut off by Remus speaking again,

"And I've told _you_ a million times! I'm too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..." All eyes were on the pair now. Watching them, slowly the demigods began to understand what was going on. She loved him and he loved her, but he was a werewolf and he thought it would be dangerous.

"Really, Mooney? You still think that? You're an idiot." Sirius said from a chair, he was looking at his friend like he was plotting to knock some sense into him. "How many times dose a person have to tell you they don't care about you're 'condition' for it to register with your brain? You're just being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous! Tonks deservers somebody young and whole." Remus said, not really looking at anyone.

"But she wants you." Mrs Weasley said a small smile on her lips. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." She gestured sadly at his son.

"This is... this is not the moment to be discussing this." His eyes were now on the flood. "Dumbledore's dead..."

"Dumbledore would be happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world." McGonagall said, her voice was steady but the look in her eyes said she thought it was a good idea.

Everything seemed to go quite again as the hospital wing doors opened, and Hagrid walked in. "I've- I've done as you asked Professor." He said a few more things to McGonagall before turning to shuffle from the room.

What happened next happened quickly. One minute everything was normal and quite, the next a cloud of black fog entered the room and it slowly began to dim. A silent hum had settled over the room, the smoke began to form a shape and out stepped a name dressed all in black, a hood covering his face. The wizards drew their wands and the demigods raised whatever weapons they still had.

"Soon you will know the true cost. Soon you will see the true pain. Soon you will understand you are doomed to fail." The voice that came from the figure was horce and cracked, as though it hasn't been used in many years. As soon he had appeared, he vanished into the fog. Everyone stood still and silent, watching as the fog receded, leaving behind a body on the stone floor. Crumpled, covered in blood and bruises, a scar ran just below his eye.

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon, I'm writing it now. Again, sorry about the wait, thank you for all the review keep them coming! And let me know what you think! Thank you! <strong>


	19. IMPORTANT! READ!

Hello, hello, hello!

So! First oder of business!

I am so sorry for not updating WYDYMTSD. I've just got so caught up in school and life and dfghjkl everythings got on top of me. But I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and a few other little things.

Which brings me onto the second order of business.

I've made a new account. And on said account I shall be posting the following-

The Hunger Games and A Song of Ice and Fire. (and other little things)

So, if you would like to read what I post on there, the link is as follows .net/~madmararudergirl .

Now I shall leave you all and try and write this chapter and other things.

Tar-tar.


End file.
